Tonight sequel to Desperate
by jerseyrose
Summary: Trish Stratus thought she could forgot about the night she spent with Kane and find happiness with Batista. Kane has been keeping his distance from Trish but what happens when he decides he wants one more night with her.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight (Sequel to Desperate)

Inspired by Def Leppard's Tonight

The arena hallways were mostly empty since most of the wrestlers hadn't arrived yet. Kane liked arriving early it gave him time to relax before all the chaos of getting ready for Raw started. He was almost to the locker room when he heard raised voices from down the hall. His curiosity took over as he went to check things out.

"You're a liar! You promised this week was all ours. I already made all the reservations. We are supposed to be leaving for Florida after the show. Dave, don't give me that look," Trish's voice echoed through the partial open door. Kane stopped for a moment knowing he should turn around and mind his business. He took a step back then the sound of Trish's sobs froze him.

"I can't believe she is still with Batista," Kane said under his breathe. It had been two months since Trish and he had spent a night together forgetting all about their troubles with love. Kane had seen come to terms with Lita leaving him for Edge but it looked like Trish was still hanging onto Batista.

"Trish, I'm sorry I have to be careful. My wife is asking too many questions lately. She doesn't believe I won't be home all week because of promotional work. I have to go home tonight then I'll meet you on Thursday," Dave came towards Trish wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know I'm crazy about you. I want to be with you but I can't divorce her yet."

"He is still feeding her the same bull shit lines. Come on Trish, you're a smart girl leave him," Kane said softly.

"Dave, I'm not an idiot. You're just playing with me," Trish's eyes filled with tears.

"No, I'm not. I love you sweetheart," Dave held her tighter.

"Yeah right," Trish was realizing more and more it was lust not love he felt for her.

"Trish, I'm not lying," Dave spun her around looking into her eyes. "I will leave my wife soon I swear. I will make this all up to you. We will still have three days together with no distractions."

"Whatever Dave, I have an errand to run," Trish pushed away from him heading towards the door. Kane ducked into a nearby room not wanting Trish to see him.

"Can I come with you?" Dave followed her.

"No, I need some time alone," she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Trish, I'll be waiting for you. I want to spend time with you before the show and before I leave tonight," Dave lightly grabbed her arm. "Is that okay?"

"I'll see how my errand goes. You make me wait so much for you its time you get a taste of what that feels like. Bye Dave," Trish gave him a cold stare storming out of the room.

"Damn it!" Dave roared slamming the door shut making Trish stop and look back.

"What have I done?" Trish said listening to Dave's ranting behind the door. She started to pace back and forth staring at the door wondering if she go back in and apologize.

"I hope you're not seriously thinking about running back in there," Kane's voice took her by surprise. She spun around seeing him inches away.

"You were spying on me?" Trish asked going towards him.

"No, I was passing by and heard his bullshit routine. Trish, you deserve so much better than him," Kane truly meant what he said.

"Kane, I'm really in no mood for this. Thanks for your concern but stay out of my personal life," Trish was surprised that Kane even cared. He had barely looked in her direction for the last two months. "I'll see you later." She was about to leave when he gently grabbed her wrist stopping her. Kane stared into her eyes for a few moments remembering their stolen night of passion. He didn't understand why but he couldn't let her leave.

"Trish, if you need someone to talk to I'm not doing anything now," Kane said taking her by surprise.

"I'm sure you have better things to do then deal with my foul mood," Trish softly spoke not able to look away from him.

"I don't. How about having lunch with me? That's harmless right?"

"I don't know. I guess…," she was worried about spending time with Kane. There were many times she had thought about the night they shared lately and she didn't know if she could control her desires around him for long.

"I promise I won't bite," he smiled making her relax some. "Trish, I'm just asking you to a friendly lunch that's all."

"Ok Kane," she finally agreed curious to see what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Kane let Trish choose where to have lunch. She finally picked a diner close by to the arena. After the waitress took their orders, Trish smiled at Kane.

"Why are you smiling?" Kane asked.

"I thought you knew I hate silence. You haven't said much since we left the arena."

"I was letting you calm down after your argument with Mr. Terrific," Kane frowned just thinking of Batista.

"He is far from terrific but he is very sweet when he wants to be," she sighed. "I know you don't understand why I stay with him. There is no easy way to explain it."

"What is the main reason you stick around?"

"I foolishly believe he will one day leave his wife and marry me. I want to settle down. I'm not getting any younger," she softly spoke.

"I'm sure you can find another guy that isn't already married to make that dream come true with no problem," Kane had seen Trish with plenty of men through the years.

"Its not so much hooking up with someone, my problem is choosing the right guy," Trish thought back to all her failed relationship. "You've seen the guys I've hooked up with work."

"I've lost track of all the guys you dated at work. Last two I remember before Dave were Shawn Michaels and Christian. What happened with those two?" Kane had heard the rumors about how the relationships but he wanted to hear it from Trish.

"Well things with Shawn were doomed at the start. He asked me out while he was separated from his wife. The minute they got back together he dumped me," she saw Kane shake his head. "I know another married man I fell for. That is why I started dating Christian. He was single and we seemed to have a lot in common. Once I got to know him better I realized the only thing good between us was sex so I dumped him and moved onto Dave. I've been with Dave ever since. This is really going to make me sound screwed up. The relationship with Dave is the longest I've had so far. I'm so pathetic."

"Hey don't feel like that. Lita was my longest relationship in a long time and you saw how that turned out," Kane's eyes filled with pain. It still hurt sometime the way she had betrayed him.

"I think we figured out before we both have bad luck with relationships," Trish lightly touched Kane's hand. "That is why we can talk to one another so easily. We should definitely do this more often. I don't really have many friends."

"Neither do I, but I like it that way," Kane was comfortable being a loner.

"You're really a very sweet guy. You should let more people see this side of you," Trish kept her hand on his. Kane enjoyed the feeling of her soft touch.

"I'm not sweet at all."

"You have been to me," she caressed his hand. "I really do want to get together more with you," she softly said looking up into his eyes. "I need a friend right now."

"Is that all you need?" Kane asked.

"Kane, we can not sleep together again. As much as I enjoyed that night, it can not happen again," she blushed.

"Is that night haunting you too? Do you ever lie in bed thinking about me and pick up the phone a dozen times but never call?" Kane watched her blush even more. "Trish, answer me."

"Yes, I have also stood outside your hotel room doors quite a few times but have never been able to knock," she swallowed nervously.

"That makes me feel better that I'm not the only one having trouble forgetting about that night," Kane lightly ran his fingers along her cheek. She cherished his touch for a few moments before grabbing his hand.

"We can't do that again," Trish softly said. He was about to say something when the waitress appeared with their meal. "What were you going to say?"

"I'll tell you later," he smirked deciding talk wasn't the way to convince Trish another night together is just what they both needed. He would have to take another approach one that she wouldn't be able to dismiss so easily.

"Kane, tell me now," Trish had to know what was on his mind.

"All I was going to say was I'm fine with being your friend. I can keep my desire under control but," he took a sip of his drink.

"But what?" Trish stared at him.

"I wonder if you can," he grinned taking her hand lightly kissing her fingers.

"Of course, I can," she tried to sound convincing.

"Good then we have nothing to worry about. Anytime you want to have lunch or something else just let me know," he slowly let her hand go. "Come on eat up we need to get back to the arena."

Trish watched him for a moment thinking about the feel of his lips on her skin. She was starting to wonder if she could handle her desire for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

When they arrived back at the arena, Kane quickly said goodbye heading towards his locker room. Trish stood there for a few minutes wondering why he took off so fast. She took a step in the direction of his locker room when she felt a strong arm slip around her waist.

"Trish, I'm so sorry," Dave pulled her against him. "Are you still mad at me?"

"You really thought I would forgive you that fast?" she pushed away from him.

"I was hoping you would," he turned her around looking down into her eyes. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Come on I'll show you," he guided her towards his locker room. "Close you eyes beautiful."

"Why?"

"Trish, I can't open this door till you do," he crossed his arms blocking the door.

"Fine," she sighed closing her eyes. Neither one of them noticed Kane coming out of his locker room.

"What is he up to now?" Kane wondered seeing the smile on Dave's face as Trish closed her eyes. Dave opened the door enough for Kane to see the vases of roses. "I hope she doesn't fall for the old tons of flowers apology," Kane decided to wait around and see what was going on.

"You can open your eyes now?" Dave said happy to see Trish's frown turn to a smile.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek.

"Trish, don't thank me till you open this," he handed her a long box wrapped in silver paper. Trish held the box for a moment then slowly opened it stunned to see a diamond bracelet.

"I'm sorry sweetheart for letting you down once again. I hope this makes up for it," he put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Dave, this is very sweet but it doesn't make up for you not leaving your wife," she softly said seeing him frown.

"I know and I realize I have to leave her. I'm making you a promise by the end of this month I will leave her. Can you wait that long for me?" he searched her eyes.

"I've waited all these months, so two more weeks won't matter but," she stared directly into his eyes, "if you don't leave her by then I'm leaving you forever. No flowers or expensive gifts will make me come back to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I won't break this promise I swear," he crossed his heart. "I love you Trish."

"I hope you do Dave, if you keep your promise it will prove it to me once and for all," she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't want to be the fool that fell in love with you."

"You're not a fool. We are meant to be together," Dave leaned kissing her deeply.

"You don't deserve her," Kane said hearing Dave's promise. "I have to make her see you're playing her for a fool before you break her heart completely," Kane looked at Trish one more time before walking away to start putting his plan in motion.

* * *

Kane had searched the arena high and low looking for John Cena. He knew John would be able to help him arrange part of his plan for the evening. He was about to head back to John's locker room when he heard a very familiar laugh from around the corner. Kane rounded the corner seeing John kissing the neck of a young attractive woman with waist length auburn hair as she tried to tried to make a call on her cell.

"John, knock it off I need to call my brother to let him know I'm here," she smiled playfully pushing away from him.

"Melissa, we will go find him later," John grabbed her phone shoving it in his pocket.

"I already found you two," Kane said making both of them jump.

"Kane, you scared me half to death," Melissa said coming towards him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Sara for a few weeks to help out with the little ones and studying for your finals," Kane stared down into his little sister's emerald green eyes.

"Mark came home for a few days so I decided to come pay this big guy a visit since we were missing one another like crazy," Melissa wrapped her arms around John's waist.

"Didn't you just leave Mark's early this morning?" Kane asked looking at John.

"Yeah, what can I say I love your sis and I miss her every minute we are apart," John kissed her forehead.

"Well you'll be spending more time apart if she doesn't pass her finals," Kane said making Melissa frown.

"I promised Mark and you I wouldn't screw up college. I know what I have to do. I will graduate in a few months then we will start planning our wedding without any hassles from you or Mark, right?"

"Exactly, you get you degree then you can start your future with Mr. Cena," Kane said remembering the surprise Mark and him both encountered when their little sister had brought John home for Christmas and announced they were engaged and had been dating in secret for two years. When they found out, they made her promise to finish her last year of college then they would give their blessings for her to marry John. Kane and Mark both liked John and had no issues with him marrying Melissa. They just didn't want her to mess up her education.

"I can't wait till that moment," John said hugging her tightly. "I heard you were looking for me, something wrong?"

"I need your help," Kane softly said seeing his sister's eyes fill with curiosity.

"What kind of help?" John asked.

"I need you to get some people together to go out after the show to a club or a bar. I really don't care I just want the place to have a DJ and a dance floor. I would do this myself but people tend to be afraid of me," Kane smirked. "You have to make sure Trish and Batista come."

"Why them?" Melissa hoped he wasn't up to something bad.

"It's a long story. I really only care about Trish coming but I don't think she will come unless Dave does," Kane said biting his tongue when he saw Melissa's eyes light up.

"You like Trish. You're trying to steal her away from Dave."

"Not exactly," Kane sighed. "I will explain later I swear. John, will you help me?"

"Of course he will. We both will," Melissa answered before John could. John just smiled hugging her tighter.

"You heard what the lady said. I'll set things up and let you know the place," John said.

"Thank you both. I have to run and get ready for my match. I'll see you two later," Kane kissed his sister's cheek before heading down the hall. Melissa waited till he was gone then turned around to face John.

"Do you think he is finally over Lita?"

"I don't know but his interest in Trish is a step in the right direction."

"True, I'm still worried about him," Melissa wished Kane would find happiness like Mark had with Sara and her with John.

"You worry too much. Come on beautiful we have work to do," John kissed her softly before guiding her down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Trish was stretching her arms warming up for her match against Victoria when she felt strong hands start to caress her shoulders.

"Hey big boy, I thought you went to see Hunter," Trish closed her eyes enjoying the massage.

"I can't stand Hunter, he talks too much about nothing," Kane said making Trish tense up. She turned around looking up into his eyes.

"Kane, what are you doing?" she softly asked looking around.

"I was just helping you relax," he grinned.

"I thought you understood we can't do things like this," Trish softly said.

"Why? Are you afraid what it will lead to?" Kane searched her eyes seeing her desire no matter how she tried to hide it.

"It won't lead anywhere. I have to go," Trish turned away from him. Kane wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. She squirmed for a moment then relaxed against his warm strong body. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just giving you little reminders about what its like to be in my arms," he rested his head against hers running his fingers over the bracelet Dave had given her. "I don't need to buy your happiness. I know how to make you happy. All you have to do is say the word," he whispered in her ear kissing her neck. He suddenly let her go when she turned around he was gone. Trish's heart was beating out of her chest with excitement.

"Hey Trish, you okay?" John's voice echoed from behind her.

"Yes, just overdid my workout," she said turning to see John coming her way holding hands with Melissa. "Melissa, what are you doing here? I heard you wouldn't be traveling with John that much until after graduation."

"I don't have finals for a few more weeks so I'm taking a break," Melissa squeezed John's hand lightly.

"Melissa and I have been making the rounds seeing who wants to go out after the show to Sapphire, the club up the street from the hotel. You interested?"

"Umm, I don't know. I kind of have ….," Trish didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"We would love to come," Dave came up behind Trish wrapping his arms around her. He didn't care about people around working knowing about his affair with her anymore.

"Good, we will see you there. I have to finish getting ready," John gently tugged Melissa towards his locker room.

"Melissa, wait a minute," Trish called after her. "I'll be right back Dave." He nodded ok as Trish went after Melissa and John.

"Is Kane going tonight?" Trish asked in a hush tone.

"You're kidding right? My big brother going out for drinks after the show with his coworkers. When is the last time he did that? In case you haven't noticed my brother is a loner. It would take a really special reason for him to go out after work," Melissa tried to sound convincing. "Why are you worried about Kane? Has he been bothering you? I can talk to him if he is."

"No, never mind.He hasn't done anything wrong. I'll see you guys tonight," Trish went back to Dave relieved that Kane wasn't going to be around the club to distract her.

* * *

"Well is she coming?" Kane asked the moment John and Melissa entered the room.

"Maybe," Melissa teased her brother making him deeply sigh.

"Come on yes or no," Kane stared her down.

"She and Dave are coming. She asked me if you were going to be there," Melissa said sitting down on the bench.

"What did you say?"

"I told her basically no. It wasn't your style to go out after work," Melissa watched the tension leave her brother when he heard her answer.

"That's good, she won't be expecting me. I'll have the element of surprise on my side. Now my only problem is Dave. What do I do with him?" Kane paced slowly rubbing his chin.

"Are you gonna hurt him?" John asked knowing the temper Kane had.

"No, that will only upset Trish. I need to get some alone time with her. I need to come up with a way to make Dave leave for even a few minutes," Kane knew better than to mess with Dave.

"I know a way," Melissa's eyes filled with mischief.

"Oh boy, trouble is about to start Batista better watch out. What did you have in mind beautiful?" John grinned.

"I'm not trying to cause trouble. I just want to help Kane find happiness," Melissa looked over at herbrother.

"Right now time alone with Trish would make very happy," Kane just wanted to spend one night with her after that he would figure where things would lead.

"We're listening darling, let's hear your plan," John sat down to her.

Melissa told her brother and John her idea. At first Kane shook his head no, then after thinking about it for a few minutes he realized how brilliant her idea was. If her idea worked, Trish would be spending the night with him and Batista would be the last thing on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Trish held onto Dave's hand tightly as they entered Sapphire. They looked around for a few minutes before Dave pointed out Hunter Helmsley with Stephanie sitting at a table talking to Ric Flair and Chris Jericho.

"Hey Trish and Dave, glad you two could make it," Hunter grinned motioning for them to sit down. "The others should be along shortly."

"This place is pretty quiet," Dave said looking around at a lot of empty tables and only a few people on the dance floor.

"I guess Monday night isn't very popular here. Oh well more room us," Stephanie said signlingfor the waitress.

"I think I'm already drunk. Did they just walk in with Kane?" Hunter pointed to the entrance where Kane, John, and Melissa were. Trish's heart leaped into her throat as Kane glanced in her direction giving her a half smile.

"That's shocking, I guess he decided to hang out with his sis," Chris waved his hand till John saw them.

"It's about time he came back to the land of the living. What Lita did to him really screwed him up. It's good to see him not looking miserable for a change," Stephanie had always liked Kane and wished he would find peace for once in his life.

"It's also good for us if we have to work with him in the ring. When he is pissed, he gets too distracted and really hits with all his strength. I still have bruises from my last match with him a few weeks ago," Flair said looking over at Kane. He noticed how Kane seemed to be at ease.

"His sister is looking amazing tonight. I can't believe she fell for Cena," Jericho softly said checking out Melissa dressed in tight black jeans and a light blue halter top.

"I give John credit. Most guys steer clear of Melissa because of Taker and Kane being her brothers but John took the risk of pursuing her," Hunter said as Melissa and John headed in their direction.

"He proved just like you did that a chance at true love is worth taking a risk for," Stephanie said resting her head against Hunter's shoulder thinking of the huge risk he had taken dating then later marrying the boss's daughter.

"I would do it all over again anytime for you," Hunter kissed her making her smile.

"I have to use the ladies room," Trish blurted out rushing towards the ladies room as Kane neared.

"Whoa what's wrong with Trish?" Hunter asked looking at Dave.

"I think she is still upset from earlier," Dave sat down at the table.

"She is running away from me," Kane said loud enough for Melissa and John to hear.

"What me to go find out?" Melissa asked making Kane nod yes. "I'll be right back baby," Melissa said motioning for John to lean down. "I'm going to see what is really wrong with Trish."

"Ok be nice," John whispered against her lips.

"I'm always nice," she smirked as he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"You're right you are. I forgot only I get to see your naughty side," he kissed her lightly.

"You're so bad," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that one of things you love about me?"

"I love everything about you," she kissed him passionately. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry back," he kissed her one more time before letting her go. He suddenly felt the weight of Ric's and Chris's stares. "Why are you looking at me with those eerie goo goo eyes?"

"You're one lucky man," Chris said raising his drink to John.

"I'll drink to that. Your first drink is on me," Flair motioned for the waitress to bring another round of drinks.

"I know I'm lucky," John sat down next to Kane. "I think Melissa is trying to bring some of that luck your way," John looked at Kane.

"I need that right about now," Kane glanced towards the ladies room hoping Melissa would convince Trish to stick around.

* * *

Trish slammed the ladies room door letting out a frustrated sigh. She looked around relieved to see she was alone. Her reflection caught her attention as she rested her hands on the counter top.

"I can handle this. I can deal with Kane being here," she tried to work up her willpower to go back to the table. "I should just pretend to be sick and have Dave take me back to the hotel."

"That is a terrible idea. My brother won't bother you," Melissa said making Trish jump.

"Damn does your whole family have the ability to sneak up on people?" Trish glared as Melissa walked past her sitting on the edge of the counter.

"What can I say my brothers taught me well," Melissa smirked pulling back her long auburn hair. "So what is your problem with Kane?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it," Trish looked down at the floor.

"Okay, but it sure seems like something."

"Something happened between us," Trish softly said.

"What happened?"

"The night Lita left him we ended up at the same bar. We ended up having a one night stand," Trish felt a little bit of weight lift off her shoulders as she finally was able to tell someone what happened.

"Wow, wasn't expecting to hear that but things happen. Is that why you want to play sick and get out of here?"

"Not exactly," Trish bit her lip. "This stays between you and me, okay?" Melissa nodded in agreement. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night. I was handling things fine since I haven't seen much of Kane lately but today changed that when we went to lunch and then later when he held me all my desires went out of control. I'm afraid of Dave seeing my attraction to Kane."

"That's not all you're worried about is it?" Melissa saw something in Trish's eyes.

"If your brother keeps reminding me of how wonderful that night was I just might lose my last ounce of resistance and give into his advances," Trish let out a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe you should since Dave is married and Kane is a free man," Melissa was happy to see Trish didn't get upset by her comment.

"I know but I love Dave. He promised that in two weeks he will be all mine. No more sneaking around behind his wife's back."

"That really sounds like bullshit. If he hasn't left her yet he doesn't plan to. Dave is having too much fun having a wife at home and a mistress at work. He is playing you," Melissa had seen too many of her friends fall into the same game Dave was playing with Trish.

"Well I'll found out for sure in two weeks. If he truly loves me, he will leave his wife as he promised. If he doesn't I'm leaving him for good," Trish firmly said.

"You must really love him. I would have kicked his ass to the curb a long time ago," Melissa jumped off the counter. "I think you should stay tonight. I don't think my brother will make any moves on you in front of Dave. He really did come to relax and hang out with John and me," Melissa told a little white lie.

"I don't know," Trish was still worried about her desires for Kane.

"Ok, how about if I promise to keep Kane from pestering you, will that make you stick around?" Melissa hoped Trish would go for that because if she left the rest of Kane's plan wouldn't happen.

"He will listen to you?"

"Of course, I'm his baby sister. He always gives in to me," Melissa smiled pulling Trish gently towards the door. "Come on let's go have a good time with our guys. No more worries just drinking and dancing."

"Okay, I'll trust you to keep Kane away," Trish said as Melissa gave her a reassuring smile on their way out the door. Melissa silently breathed a sigh of relief that Trish was going to be around to see firsthand what Melissa and Kane hadin storefor Batista.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Kane's eyes immediately were drawn to Trish as Melissa guided her back to the table. Trish felt his stare looking into his eyes for a moment before turning her attention to Dave talking to the others.

"I was getting worried about you," Dave took Trish's hand pulling her next to him.

"Sorry sweetie," Trish patted his knee as he got right back into the conversation with Hunter, Ric, and Chris about the places they would be traveling to. Trish's attention was captured for a moment by Melissa sitting on John's lap as they listened to the conversation. She tried not to stare as John ran his fingers slowly along Melissa's back occasionally kissing her neck and shoulder. Trish glanced over at Dave wishing he paid attention to her like that. She suddenly started to feel the weight of a stare again. She looked up meeting Kane's sexy eyes. All his attention was focused on her and he noticed the desire in her eyes to have what Melissa and John had. Kane slowly smiled winking at her. Trish felt her stomach flutter as she got lost in his eyes. Her daze was suddenly broken when Dave's cell phone started to ring.

"Damn it, what does she want? I told her I wasn't feeling good and I would catch the first flight out in the morning," Dave looked at the number seeing it was his wife. "I'm sorry Trish I have to take this. I'll be right back."

"Ok," Trish sadly said as Dave almost ran from the table.

"It looks like Dave's wife got your message about her hubby being out on the town instead of sick in bed," John pulled Melissa against him whispering in her ear.

"It's about time she checked voicemail," Melissa said low enough for only him to hear. She looked up at her brother seeing the happiness in his eyes that Melissa's idea to leave a message about a dinner reservation confirmation for two that evening after the show on Dave's home phone had successfully gotten his wife to check in on him.

"Trish, are you okay?" Stephanie asked seeing tears glistening in Trish's eyes as she looked at Dave pacing in front of the entrance.

"Sure, I should be used to this. I'm sorry I'll be right back," Trish headed after Dave.

"I don't know how she can deal with being the other woman. Do you think Dave will ever leave his wife?" Stephanie looked at Hunter.

"I doubt it," Hunter said without hesitation. "Trish would probably dump him the minute he did anyway. She only does married men."

"Hunter, that's terrible to say," Stephanie playfully hit him.

"He's only telling the truth," Chris spoke up.

"She just has a bad habit of falling for the wrong guy. I think her luck will change soon," Melissa defended her friend.

"It won't if she sticks with Dave," Ric said making them all nod in agreement.

"She'll eventually reach her tolerance level and kick him to the curb," Stephanie said as Dave stormed back into the restaurant with Trish on his heels crying.

"Hunter, can you take her back to the hotel?" Dave pointed to Trish.

"Sure, did something happen?" Hunter asked noticing how pissed off Dave was.

"I have to head home now. Some idiot left a message about dinner for two at a restaurant around here on my home voicemail. My crazy wife is throwing all my shit out on the front lawn and threatening to disappear with the kids. I have to get back there," he turned stopping briefly in front of Trish. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I will make this up to you I promise. I' won't be able to come to Florida at all. I'll see you after the break," he leaned down to kiss her as she turned away. "Oh come on Trish, I don't have time for your bullshit now. I'll call you as soon as I can," Dave walked away never looking back. Trish felt embarrassed and humiliated in front of her friends. Her tears started to pour down her cheeks as she turned watching Dave once again leave her behind for his wife.

"Hunter, you don't have to worry about taking me back I'll call a cab. I'll see you guys later," Trish started to walk towards the door.

"Trish, where are you going? You shouldn't go cry the night away just because Dave left. Come on stay with us and have a good time," Melissa grabbed her arm.

"I won't have any fun," Trish softly said wiping her eyes.

"How will you know if you leave? Just trying staying for an hour if you're still miserable John and I will give you a ride back to the hotel, okay?" Melissa crossed her fingers hoping Trish would agree. Stephanie nudged Hunter motioning for him to do something to help Melissa convince Trish to stay.

"Trish, she's right," Hunter stood up going towards Trish. "Come on have some fun," Hunter took her hand motioning towards the dance floor. Trish thought about for a minute realizing they were right there was no point in crying alone at the hotel about Dave it wouldn't change anything. She might as well have fun and forget about him.

"Fine, is it ok Steph if I borrow him?" Trish asked Stephanie.

"Sure, have fun," Stephanie smiled looking at Chris. "Mr. Jericho, will you dance with me?"

"Of course," Chris led Stephanie to the dance floor.

"I'll be back I need to make a call," Ric excused himself leaving John, Melissa, and Kane alone.

"Kane, everything is working in your favor," Melissa sat back down on John's lap looking at her brother.

"Thanks for all your help. I can't believe everything worked so perfectly," Kane smiled looking at Trish.

"It's all up to you to keep it working that way. I don't think Melissa or I can be of anymore help," John wrapped his arms around Melissa tightly.

"You two have done enough. Now that Dave is gone it will be easier for me to win Trish over," Kane smiled watching Trish closely.

"If you need anymore help just let us know," she patted Kane's hand before looking at John. "Will you dance with me?"

"Anytime angel," John kissed her softly leading her to the dance floor. Kane sat quietly watching the dance floor trying to pick the perfect moment to make his move on Trish.

* * *

Trish was trying her best to get lost in the music but it wasn't working. Her thoughts were all on Dave and the way he left her once again.

"Hunter, thank you for the dance, I'm going to get a drink," Trish broke away from Hunter as Def Leppard's Tonight started to play.

"Anytime Trish," Hunter smiled going towards Chris and Stephanie to cut in. Trish made her way back to the table she stopped suddenly when she saw Kane was the only one there. Her eyes met his as she instantly forgot all about Dave.

"I don't wanna play the waiting game  
And drift away leavin' an illusion  
I don't wanna hide, it's foolish pride  
To close my eyes a touch away from wantin' you  
Don't try to look away when you're face to face  
I see your eyes that animal emotion  
You don't have to set your tender trap  
It's in those eyes, it's gonna happen anyway"

Trish took a deep breath heading in Kane's direction. She slowly sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Kane asked looking over at her.

"Yes I'm fine," Trish nervously smiled.

"Ok, just checking," Kane picked up his beer taking a sip. Trish's attention was suddenly drawn to John, Melissa, Hunter, and Stephanie on the dance floor. She couldn't stop watching the two couples and wanting what they had.

"Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat, yeah  
I'm wantin', willin', touchin' you, we'll be  
Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
Ooh babe, when you get that rhythm  
Gonna move into your room  
Tonight - gimme love with no disguise  
Tonight - I see the fire in your eyes  
Tonight - so right, this night could be dynamite  
Wait'n'see, if it pleases you it pleases me"

Kane noticed right away the look of want in Trish's eyes as she watched the couples on the dance floor. He followed her gaze to Melissa and John. When John pulled Melissa closer kissing her deeply, Kane saw tears glisten in her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek when Hunter whispered something to Stephanie making hersmile and rest her head against his chest.

"You really want what they have don't you?" Kane reached out wiping her tear away.

"Huh?" Trish stared at him.

"You want a man to be that in love with you that he will make you feel like you're the only one in his world," Kane softly said staying into her eyes.

"Of course I do," Trish sobbed.

"Trish, I think I can make you feel like that, come on let's dance," Kane took her hand leading her out on the dance floor. She resisted at first then gave into him. When he took her in his arms, she immediately rested her head against his chest getting lost in the music. Kane smiled resting his head against hers cherishing the moment with her.  
"There's nothing I can say, it's no mystery  
It's in your eyes, those eyes are where I wanted them  
So give me heart 'n' soul, I lose control  
Can't stop my eyes from fallin' into fantasy  
Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat, oh  
I'm wantin', willin', touchin' you, we'll be  
Movin' to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
Ooh yeah, when you get that rhythm  
Gonna move into your room  
Tonight - gimme love with no disguise  
Tonight - I see the fire in your eyes  
Tonight - so right, this night could be dynamite  
Wait'n'see  
Tonight - gimme love with no disguise  
Tonight - I see the fire in your eyes  
Tonight - I wanna win the greatest prize  
Tonight - so right this night could be dynamite  
Wait'n'see, if it pleases you it pleases me"

As the song died down, Trish held onto Kane not wanting the wonderful feelings of being in his arms to stop. Kane stopped gently stepping away from her.

"I don't want to get you in trouble with Dave by Hunter telling him I was making a move on you so if you want to continue our trip down memory lane use this whenever you like," Kane pressed something into her hand. He kissed her forehead before walking to the table. Trish looked down seeing his room key.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Kane wasted no time saying his good nights and heading back to the hotel. He paced his room nervously wondering if Trish would show up or not.

"This is crazy," Kane checked his watch seeing he had been waiting for her for over an hour. "I need to relax," Kane headed into the bathroom turning on the shower leaving the door partial open so he could hear if she came in. He took off his clothes stepping into the warm water letting it soothe him. He was soaping up his body when he thought he heard a noise. "Trish, is that you?" he called out not getting any response. "I guess I'm hearing things now." He closed his eyes sticking his head under the water. Suddenly he felt a cool breeze hit his body followed by a light tap on his arm.

"I'll wash your back if youwash mine," Trish's voice was music to his ears. Kane smiled turning to find her right behind him.

"Sounds like a sweet deal but first," Kane paused wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her naked body against his, "I just want to show you how happy I am you took me up on my invitation," he leaned down kissing her lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"It took me a little while to work up the courage to come here but I knew I had to. Kane, please make me feel like you did that night. I just want to get lost with you and forget all about my problems. Can you do that? Will you give me one more magical night?" Trish whispered against his lips.

"Just wait and see beautiful," he kissed her a few more times before slowly letting her go. She smiled happily when he reached for the soap. "I did hear you say you'll do my back if I do yours, right?" he smiled as she nodded yes. "Turn around Trish," Kane covered his hands with soap slowly running them along her shoulders and back. She softly sighed loving the feel of his fingers against her skin as he lathered every inch of her body. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against his hard body under the shower letting the water wash over them. She leaned back kissing him. She was taken by surprise when he suddenly picked her up opening the shower curtain.

"What are you doing? I didn't keep my end of the bargain," Trish smiled as he stepped out the shower holding her tightly.

"Another time you can," Kane carried her towards the bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later Trish and Kane laidexhausted in Kane's bed. Trish rested her head against his chest running her fingers lightly along it. She looked up at him a few times seeing he was half asleep.

"What's the matter Trish?" Kane asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Do you want me to leave now?" Trish softly asked looking into his eyes.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well the first time we slept together you left as soon as I fell asleep," Trish searched his eyes.

"I felt it was the right thing to do. We were both looking for a one night stand and I didn't think it was right to wake up with you in the morning," Kane caressed her cheek.

"I thought this was another one time only. Are you saying this isn't another one night stand?"

"I don't want it be. Do you?" Kane wanted to see where things would lead with her.

"What about my relationship with Dave?" Trish hated bringing Dave up by she was still with him.

"It's a joke. What do you want Trish?"

"I want to be happy," Trish stared into Kane's eyes.

"Are you happy being Dave's mistress?"

"No, of course not," she firmly said.

"How about you let me make you happy in more ways then just in bed? Give me the chance to show you what a real relationship is like," Kane wanted to give her what she yearned for.

"Are you ready for a relationship?"

"Yes, I want to get to know you better and see what happens with us. I want you to leave Dave. Can you do that for me?" Kane took her hand kissing it.

"I promised him I would give him two more weeks to finally leave his wife," she deeply sighed. "I doubt he will."

"He is just buying time to come up with an excuse to hook you longer."

"You're probably right," Trish suddenly smiled thinking of an idea.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come to Florida with me for a few days?"

"Hmm, I'll have to check my calendar," he smirked seeing her start to pout.

"Kane, please come with me. I really want to spend the break with you. We talk about things more and I promise by the end of the break I'll give you my answer about leaving Dave."

"What if Dave shows up?" Kane caressed her back.

"I didn't think about thatbut I can avoid that by canceling the reservation and we can go somewhere else together. Will you please join me?" Trish sat up slightly.

"I need to think about it," he smiled making her sigh. She suddenly climbed on top of him straddling his lap.

"I'm not moving till you say yes," Trish leaned down brushing her lips against his.

"I might just keep saying no since I'm liking this," Kane kissed her softly.

"I promise we will spend lots of time like this. All you have to do is say yes," Trish ran her fingers slowly along his muscular arms.

"Yes," he whispered kissing her. "I have a place in mind I would like to take you too. It'll be a surprise."

"Ohh, I love surprises," Trish giggled kissing him anxious to see what his surprise was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Trish was woken up by her cell phone ringing every few minutes. She loudly huffed fumbling out of bed to her purse. She wiped the sleep from her eyes answering it.

"It's about time you answered. I was getting worried," Dave let out a sigh of relief.

"You weren't too worried last night when you went running home to your wife," Trish softly said seeing Kane start to stir.

"Come on baby, you know the situation and I'm sorry," Dave deeply sighed. "I was just calling to make sure you're alright and let you know I'll call you over the break but I won't be able to meet you at all."

"I figured I wouldn't see you," Trish rolled her eyes.

"I will make it up to you when I do see you I promise," Dave spoke the words she had heard way too many times.

"Whatever Dave, I have to go," Trish said as Kane rolled on his side feeling the spot next to him.

"I will call you later today. I love you baby please don't be mad," Dave sounded sincere but she didn't care.

"I'mway beyond mad.Goodbye Dave," she hung up.

"You should just turn the phone off," Kane sat up taking the phone from her.

"You're right," she smiled as he turned it off throwing it back in her purse. "So when do I get toknow my surprise destination?"

"After we shower and have some breakfast I have to make a call then we should be on our way," Kane looked at the time hoping his sister and John hadn't left the hotel yet.

"Make a call to who?"

"I'm not telling. Come on," he gently pulled her towards the shower. She bites her lip fighting the urge to bug him till he told her who he had to call.

* * *

Melissa was helping put their last bag in the truck when her cell phone started ringing. She quickly answered when she saw it was her brother calling. 

"Good morning did your plan work last night?" she said crossing her fingers.

"Yes, she stayed the night and is still with me," Kane spoke quietly not wanting Trish to hear as she curled her hair in the bathroom. "I need your help well really advice again."

"What kind of advice?"

"First, are you and John still going back to Mark's?" Kane asked keeping his eyes glued to the bathroom door.

"Yes, we were just about to leave," Melissa said as John wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close so he could hear the conversation.

"Good, do you think it would be a disaster if I brought Trish there?" Kane felt his stomach knot up at the thought of Trish spending time with his family.

"Why would you think that?" Melissa was surprised by his question.

"I don't know. I don't normally do things like that. It's not like Trish and I are dating. For some odd reason, when I thought about spending the break with her I right away thought of Mark's," Kane sighed.

"Its not odd, maybe she means more to you than you want to admit," Melissa knew Kane was afraid of a serious relationship.

"So I should bring her?"

"Definitely, if you like you can ride with us," Melissa said without hesitation.

"Ok, can you and John have breakfast with us then we can all leave together?" Kane knew Trish was comfortable with John and Melissa.

"Sure we will. I hate to hit the road on a empty stomach," John spoke up making Melissa smile.

"We will be waiting in the lobby for you," Melissa leaned back against John.

"Ok, we will be down shortly," Kane hung up just as Trish came out of the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to?" Trish asked packing up her bag.

"I invited Melissa and John to have breakfast with us. They are waiting for us in the lobby," Kane said looking at Trish for a reaction.

"That's cool. I like hanging out with them," Trish smiled kissing him softly. "After breakfast will you tell me where we are going?"

"Maybe," Kane whispered against her lips.

"That's better than a no," Trish kissed him again on their way out the door. For the first time in a long time she was looking forward to what surprises the day had in store. She was going to every minute she spent with Kane and not even give a thought to Dave.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Trish was slightly nervous when breakfast was over and Kane guided her out of the hotel. She was surprised to see John loading her and Kane's bags into his truck.

"Are we going somewhere with your sister and John?" Trish turned looking up into his eyes. He slowly nodded yes. "Where are we going?"

"Hmm I think I should make you wait longer," Kane grinned making Trish huff.

"Come on Kane, I've waited long enough."

"I guess I should tell you before we get there and you decide you don't like my idea," Kane ran his fingers through her hair. "I would like to take you to Mark's ranch for the break. There are plenty of things for us to do there and we will have time to just relax together," Kane noticed she tensed up. "Trish, we won't be spending every minute with my family. We will be staying in the guest house. Normally John and Melissa stay at the main house so Melissa can help Sara out with the little ones. If you're uncomfortable with this we can go somewhere else just say the word."

"I'm fine with it. I'm just surprised you want to take me around your family," Trish was so used to hiding away in hotels with Dave. She had forgotten what a normal relationship was like.

"I want you to relax and time at the ranch always works for me so I'm hoping it will do the trick for you," Kane looked up seeing John and Melissa were waiting for them. "So are you coming?"

"Definitely, I can't wait to get there," Trish took his hand. Kane let out a sigh of relief that she had agreed to come.

Kane and Trish both felt nervous as John turned onto the dirt road leading to Mark's ranch. Kane took her hand squeezing it softly. She smiled cuddling closer to him.

"That is where we will be staying," Kane pointed to a log cabin with a huge front porch. "What is he doing?" Kane asked seeing Taker carrying bags into the cabin.

"I called ahead to let Mark and Sara know you and Trish would be using the cabin so he is probably getting the place ready. It's been awhile since anyone has stayed there," Melissa turned smiling at her brother.

"Did Taker give you any problems?" Kane asked searching his sister's eyes.

"Nope," Melissa was surprised that Mark sounded happy Kane was bringing Trish to stay with them. Taker looked up waving at them.

"Hey John, did you break every speed limit on the way here? You're two hours early," Taker said checking his watch as John parked the car.

"There was no traffic and your sister was in a hurry to get here. She told me to speed," John grinned making Melissa playfully hit him.

"Don't believe a word he says," Melissa got out of the truck kissing her brother's cheek.

"I rarely do," Mark smirked.

"Thanks, do you need some help?" John motioned towards the cabin.

"Sure, would you like to unload the groceries or make the beds?" Mark asked.

"He'll unload. I'll make the beds," Melissa answered before John could.

"Good, after we're done Sara is waiting up at the house for us," Mark said as Kane helped Trish out of the truck. "Trish, welcome to my home."

"Thank you, you have a beautiful place," Trish nervously said.

"Wait till you see the rest of it," Kane smiled putting his arm around her.

"Come on and check out the cabin," Taker motioned for Trish to go inside. Trish hesitated till Kane took her hand leading her up the stairs. Taker smiled happy to see Kane was happy for once in a long time. "If you need anything while you're here don't hesitate to ask Sara or me."

"I don't want to be a bother," Trish said stepping into the living room right away feeling how cozy the place was.

"You won't be. Remember I brought you here to have a good time and relax. Come on I'll show you our room," Kane kissed her forehead leading her through the hall to show her the rest of the cabin.

"So what do you think?" Melissa tapped Mark's shoulder.

"I think it's about time he got over Lita. He seems happy with Trish," Mark motioned for Melissa to follow him out on the porch. "Isn't Trish seeing Dave?"

"I think Kane finally pulled her away from Dave. At least I hope he has," Melissa sat down on the rail of the porch.

"Well anything we can do to help him out?" Mark asked leaning on the rail.

"Don't get her started again on thinking of ways to help Kane romance Trish," John said coming out to join them.

"Sara is already thinking of ways so when the two of them get together it will be nonstop whispering and trying to set things up," Mark smiled thinking how his wife had already come up with a few ideas.

"I think you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together drinking while our ladies work their magic," John smirked wrapping his arms around Melissa.

"I'll put up with your drunken antics if it means Kane is finally happy," Taker would never admit he didn't mind drinking with John. He enjoyed the conversations they had and he was learning more about his future brother in law with every conversation.

"Do you think Dave will be a problem later?" Taker asked hearing Trish and Kane laughing inside.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on what Trish really wants," Melissa softly said not wanting them to hear. "I can't believe she would want to spend years wanting for Dave to never leave his wife while she could be with Kane and have a chance at real happiness."

"Some women are like that they will hang around waiting for a loser who will never commit," John said making Mark nod in agreement.

"Well we just have to help Kane romance Trish so she decides he is the better man," Mark looked at his sister seeing a huge smile.

"Oh no what have you already thought of," John knew what her smile meant.

"Hmm maybe I'll only share my idea with Sara," Melissa grinned making Mark shake his head while John sighed kissing her cheek.

"Come on little girl spill it before they come out," Mark closed the front door over.

"Ok, here's my idea," she told them. Both men were silent for a moment.

"If that is the kind of things she did to you I can understand while you fell in love with her," Mark looked at John.

"I fell in love with her for lots of reason but her romantic ideas are definitely one of them," John held her closer thinking of all the romantic surprises she had pulled on him.

"Well lets get back to the house so we can fill Sara in and get your idea put into motion before Kane catches on and tries to stops us," Mark knew Sara would be calling soon to see where they were and he wanted to see what she thought of Melissa's idea. "Kane, Trish, we are going to head up to the house. Are you two ready?" Mark opened the door calling into the cabin.

"Sure, I keep telling Trish about how good Sara's cooking is," Kane said as they came out shutting the door.

"He is making hungry just listening to his descriptions of all the feasts she has made," Trish smiled.

"Well come on, we can take care of that problem. I'm sure my wife already has something cooking," Mark extended his arm to Trish leading her to his truck. Kane was about to follow when he noticed Melissa whispering in John's ear. He looked over seeing a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"What are you two up to now?" Kane asked.

"You'll find out later," Melissa grinned pulling John off the porch.

"Hey I want to know now," Kane called after them.

"Come on Kane," Taker motioned for him to hurry up. Kane shrugged knowing sooner or later he would find out what John and Melissa were up to.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Trish was enjoying spending the day with Kane and his family. Sara and Undertaker had made her feel very welcome in their home. She was helping Sara clean up after dinner when Melissa came into the kitchen carrying her six month old niece Sadie in one arm and her two year old niece Gaby in the other.

"We had to get away from the guys. They are having a burping contest with Chase," Melissa said making Sara and Trish laugh.

"Chase loves when Kane and John come around. They are always goofing around and teaching him bad habits," Sara smiled.

"How old is Chase?" Trish asked peeking out into the family room at Kane laughing while his nephew burped loudly.

"He is seven going on twenty," Sara beamed with happiness talking about her and Mark's oldest.

"He is growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday he was Sadie's age," Melissa kissed her niece's head.

"I'm enjoying my girls being little as long as I can," Sara said taking Sadie. "Do you want to have children one day Trish?"

"I definitely want to have at least one boy and one girl," Trish really hoped one day she would be able to have a family. "Are you and John planning to have children?"

"Yes, after we are married and settled," Melissa's face lit up. "I think we will keep having babies till we have one of each."

"Damn that could keep us very busy," John came into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her. "At least it's a good kind of busy," he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Is the contest over?" Sara asked.

"Yes, Taker won," John smirked as Taker walked into the room with a proud smile.

"I couldn't lose in front of my boy. I'll have to teach Gaby my talent next," Taker took his daughter making her smile happily.

"You better be kidding," Sara looked at him as he gave her a kiss then walked out of the room smirking. "I better get Sadie to bed. Do you mind giving me a hand Trish?"

"No, not at all," Trish was surprised Sara had asked her.

"Thanks, you can take Sadie up to her room. It's the last door on the right. I'll be right there with her bath tub," Sara said taking Sadie from Melissa and handing her to Trish.

"Hey little angel," Trish smiled holding the baby close as she headed up the stairs. Sara waited till she heard Sadie's door open before opening a cabinet under the sink getting out a huge picnic basket.

"I'll try to give you two as much time as I can to set things up for Kane and Trish," Sara whispered not wanting Kane to hear.

"Thanks Sara," Melissa smiled hugging her sister in law.

"It's no problem. I want Kane to be happy," Sara said as she headed up the stairs to help Trish. John and Melissa were about to open the back door when Kane came into the kitchen for a beer.

"Where are you two going?" Kane asked seeing the basket.

"We decided to have dessert under the stars," Melissa said squeezing John's hand.

"Have fun," Kane said heading back to help Mark with Gaby and Chase.

* * *

Melissa and John hurried outside before Kane came back. They started walking along the path that led to the perfect spot for Kane and Trish to have some romantic time together.

"Do you think this will work?" John asked as they neared the gazebo overlooking a small pond.

"I hope so," Melissa said as he put the basket down. "It's definitely a beautiful night, absolutely perfect for romance," she looked up at the star filled cloudless night.

"Hmm about after we set things up here we have some romantic time," John wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him.

"I love that idea," she smiled caressing his arms. "Do you want to set up the lights while I deal with the table?"

"Sure angel, in one second," he turned her around to face him. He stared into her gorgeous green eyes before kissing her lovingly. "I love you Melissa."

"I love you more," she whispered against his lips. "Come on lets get this done." John nodded in agreement slowly letting her go. She opened the basket handing him a string of clear Christmas lights. He gave her one more quick kiss before starting the job of illuminating the gazebo while Melissa got to work on the rest of the surprise.

* * *

Undertaker leaned back on the couch holding Gaby while she slept. Chase was sitting next to Kane almost dozing off as they all watched Chase's favorite show Drake and Josh. Undertaker was about to take Gaby up to bed when he saw Sara in the doorway giving him the thumbs up sign. He winked at her.

"Hey Kane, do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure what do you need?" Kane looked over at him.

"I took the kids out to the gazebo this morning and I left Gaby's favorite bunny there. Do you mind getting it? She'll wake up in the middle of the night looking for it," Taker softly asked not wanting to wake Gaby.

"No problem, I'll be right back. If Trish comes down, tell her where I went," Kane stood going towards the back door.

"I will," Taker grinned knowing Sara had already sent Trish on an errand to the gazebo.

Kane headed out the back door down the path to the gazebo. He was surprised to see lights coming from the gazebo. He slowed his pace hearing light music playing.

"What is going on?" he asked looking around before continuing to the gazebo surprised to find it lit brightly with lights around its rails. His eyes were suddenly drawn to Trish standing in the center of the gazebo looking at the candlelit table. She felt his stare looking over at him.

"Kane, did you do this?" Trish softly asked.

"No, I'm not good with romantic ideas but I think I know who did," Kane smiled knowing his family was behind the surprise. "Can I have this dance?" he asked as a slow song started to play.

"Yes you may," she blushed taking his hand letting him pull her into his strong arms. They danced in silence for awhile enjoying the perfect romantic night. Trish froze for a minute looking up into Kane's eyes. "Thank you for bringing me with you. I'm really enjoying spending time with you and your family."

"You can come anytime you like," he ran his fingers along her cheek kissing her softly. She kissed him then slowly pulled away resting her face against his chest as she thought about how wonderful it would be to be in a real relationship no more sneaking around.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The next morning Trish woke up early, she tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. She snuck out of bed being careful not to wake Kane. She quickly dressed heading into the kitchen making some coffee. As she waited for the coffee, she checked her cell phone seeing she had 20 missed calls. She deeply sighed seeing they were all from Dave. She rubbed her face in frustration putting the phone in her pocket. She made herself a cup of coffee and headed out on the porch sitting in one of the comfortable wooden rockers. She almost dropped her cup when her cell started ringing.

"If I talk to him, he'll stop calling," Trish softly said answering the phone.

"Finally you answered; I have been worried sick about you. Where are you?" Dave's worried voice rang out.

"I'm fine," she softly said.

"Come on Trish, please stop being mad I love you so much," his voice sounded so sincere but she knew deep down he was just playing games to win her back and still stay with his wife.

"Dave, I need some time please leave me alone. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

"What does that mean? Are you leaving me?" his voice cracked.

"I think so this isn't working," she mumbled.

"No Trish, we have to talk before you make a decision like that."

"I'm done talking about promises you never plan to keep. I have to go Dave. I'll call you soon," she started to hang up when she heard him let out an agonizing cry.

"Trish, I'm not going to lose you. Damn it I'm going to prove to you how much you mean to me," he cried out making her tremble. "Do you hear me I love you and won't let you go."

"Good bye Dave," she whispered hanging up the phone.

"Are you planning to go back to Dave?" Melissa's voice made Trish jump dropping her phone.

"You scared me. Where did you come from?" Trish caught her breath picking up her phone slipping it in her pocket.

"Sara asked me to bring this for you and Kane," Melissa opened the basket she was carrying showing Trish a variety of muffins. "So are you going back to Dave?" Melissa asked putting the basket on the table.

"No of course not," Trish said staring into Melissa's green eyes.

"Trish, let me give you a friendly warning. If you hurt my brother by playing games with him you will see a side of my family you will never forget. You have a very colorful past this is your chance to change if you don't think you can stay away from married men then cut my brother loose," Melissa's tone turned very cold. "Kane has been through enough bullshit with Lita. He doesn't need anymore heartache from you."

"I won't hurt him. I was just hoping that by talking to Dave he would stop calling," Trish softly said.

"I think you should ignore his calls from now on. He'll get the hint," Taker said coming on the porch making Trish turn red in embarrassment that she had been caught talking to Dave by him and Melissa.

"I won't talk to him anymore. Please can we just forget about this? I don't want to upset Kane. I do care about him," Trish looked from Taker to Melissa.

"Fine, just remember what I said," Melissa said elbowing Taker. "We have to get back to help Sara. We'll see you later," Melissa tugged Taker off the porch as Trish hurried back in the house.

"Why in the hell did you let her off so easy?" Taker asked turning his little sister to face him.

"I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt for Kane's sake. I think she truly is ready to turn over a new leaf."

"I'm trying to be supportive of Kane too but he could have chosen to fall for someone else who wasn't addicted to married men. I wouldn't be surprised if she went running back to Dave especially if he leaves his wife."

"Kane is happy that's all that matters. Dave will never divorce his wife," Melissa said looking up into his eyes.

"Never say never," Taker deeply sighed.

"Lets give her the benefit of the doubt, if she burns Kane then I will be there to help him get through it and teach Trish the lesson of a lifetime. We are going to cause more issues if we start trying to turn Kane away from her. You know how he gets," Melissa hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"We'll all be breathing down her neck if she screws up. Kane can be very stubborn but if she keeps screwing up I'll be the first one to tell him what she has been up to. Let's head back to the house," Taker stepped away from her as the sound of running on the gravel filled the air. John appeared smiling till her saw the sullen faces of Melissa and Taker.

"What's going on?" John came right to Melissa wrapping his arm around her.

"Trish was talking to Dave," Melissa said.

"Does Kane know?" John asked as Melissa and Taker both shook their heads no. "Are you planning to tell him?"

"If she does it again yes," Melissa answered. "Maybe we should back off the romantic ideas for awhile. I admit I got swept away with the idea of Kane being happy again but till Trish deals with her past its best to leave things alone."

"I agree, let's go fill Sara in," Taker started up the driveway as John hung back with Melissa for a minute.

"You ok darling?" he softly asked.

"Yes, I just hope Trish isn't playing games," Melissa turned in his arms hugging him tightly.

"We'll keep an eye on her. After we are done helping Sara, I'll give you a massage and help you relax," he whispered in her ear making her smile. She didn't even say a word just kissed him cherishing she had him in her life.

* * *

Kane woke up surprised to see Trish wasn't in bed. He looked around the empty room not hearing any noises in the house. He neared the front door seeing Trish in one of the chairs talking on her cell. He was about to open the door when she hung up and Melissa came up on the porch. He listened to their exchange about Dave feeling anger building inside of him mixed with sadness.

"Am I just another one of her toys?" He thought feeling his blood start to boil. He went back to the bedroom laying on his side pretending to be asleep when he heard Trish come into the room. Her soft sigh filled the room as she stared at him running her fingers through her hair.

"I can't let him down," she softly mumbled sitting down on a chair near the window trying to think of the best way to get Dave out of her life. She knew deep down Dave didn't even deserve a decent goodbye but she wanted to tell him face to face it was over so he knew she was serious this time. Her thoughts were broken by Kane stirring and looking over at her. "Good morning," she smiled going towards to him kissing his forehead. She noticed right away he didn't seem happy. "Are you okay?"

"Do you something to tell me?" he asked turning on his back.

"Umm no why?" she responded quickly seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"Never mind, lets go have breakfast," he got out of bed never giving her a second look as he gathered his clothes heading into the bathroom to change. She sat in the bed staring at the closed door wondering if she had just made a big mistake in not telling Kane that she had talked to Dave.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Kane's silence was driving Trish crazy. She tried making small talk with him over breakfast but he gave her one word responses. He barely looked at her just kept staring at the same page of the morning paper with a pissed off glare. When breakfast was finished, Kane didn't say a word he just disappeared out the door. Trish looked out the window seeing him walking towards the main house. Her heart fell as she realized he knew she had talked to Dave and she should have told the truth. She sank down in a kitchen chair trying to figure out if she should go after him or not.

Kane cursed under his breathe as he walked. He couldn't believe Trish didn't tell him about Dave calling. He couldn't figure out why she was hiding the call from him. Was she planning on going back to Dave and just not telling him, he thought stomping along the path. All he asked for was honesty out of her not betrayal. He was starting to wonder if he had made a mistake with her.

"Good morning Kane," John jogged passed him.

"Hey John, you have a minute," Kane called out making John turn jogging back to him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Where's Melissa and Taker?"

"She dozed off during her massage," John smiled thinking of how she tried to fight the sleep but it just overtook her. "Taker is playing with the kids on the swing set. Why?"

"Trish lied to me this morning. I don't want those two to know since they are both over protective of me. I need to vent before I explode. I feel stupid bothering you but do you have a few minutes." Kane asked feeling slightly foolish.

"We are going to be family soon. You can talk to me anytime," John was surprised Kane wanted to talk to him. "What did she lie about?"

"I asked her if she had something to tell me and she didn't tell me she had been talking to Dave even though I heard and saw Melissa and Taker catch her. I wanted her to tell me the truth, not find out from my family," Kane rubbed his face in frustration.

"Melissa and Taker weren't going to say a word because they didn't want you to get hurt. Trish asked them not to but you didn't hear that from me," John winked at Kane.

"I understand. Those two have to learn to tell me the truth no matter how painful it is but I respect what they are trying to do. Trish should have told me. What would you do if Melissa lied to you like that?"

"I would confront her. I wouldn't be able to keep it inside it would rip me apart," John slowed his pace. "You should confront Trish. It's the best way."

"I"m just not in the mood to do it right now. What if she just lies again? Better yet what if she sweet talks me then turns around and calls Dave behind my back?" Kane stared into the woods.

"Those are all trust issues you have to work out. Please don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way but," John swallowed hard, "her life has been nothing but deception and lies for years breaking her of that habit is going to be a long battle. You have to decide if she is worth it."

"I think she is. How did you know my sister was the one?"

"That is hard to put into words. Everything just clicked perfectly. The feelings she gives me when we are together and the way I feel when I'm not with her is something I never felt before. She is my soulmate I feel that in my heart and I've felt that since the first day I met her. Those feeling just grow everyday," John couldn't help smiling. "Believe me I'm sure you can even ask Taker its just a feeling you can't explain but you know when you find the woman you meant to spend your life with."

"I have so much to think about. I think I'm going to play with the kids distract my mind," Kane looked towards the house. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem," John smiled heading towards the house to check on Melissa while Kane headed around back to find the kids.

* * *

Trish was a nervous wreck by the time Kane returned a few hours later. He came in sitting on a chair across from her giving her a painful sad stare. She instantly started crying.

"I'm sorry I should have told you Dave called this morning," she whimpered.

"Why didn't you?" Kane's kept his eyes locked on her.

"I can handle him. I'll make him go away. I didn't want to upset you when we are having such a nice time here," Trish sobbed.

"Lying pisses me off. The truth is all I want to hear," Kane's tone was so icy it made her tremble.

"I swear I won't hide things from you anymore."

"Do you need to time to figure out if you want me or Dave?" Kane asked taking her by surprise.

"No, I want to see what happens with you," she said with no hesitation.

"I hope you're not lying because I will give you time if you need it," Kane stared into her eyes.

"I don't need it," she protested as Kane stared at her for awhile before getting up and going towards her gathering her in his arms.

"I'm putting my trust in you but if you break it you'll never get it back again," he whispered in her ear.

"I know Kane, I won't break it," she whispered back nestling into him. He rested his head against hers hoping she wasn't lying to him.

They spent the rest of the break together having a good time getting to know one another better. Kane tried his best to set his fears aside but something kept bothering him about Dave still being in the picture. Trish was dealing with her own fears about once they returned to work how she would handle Dave. They both pushed their fears away and enjoyed their last day at the ranch exploring then cuddling all night under the stars till Trish fell asleep and Kane carried her to the cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

The next morning Kane, John, Melissa, and Trish headed to the airport to catch their flight to the next show in Florida. Melissa noticed the way her brother kept a tight hold on Trish when they arrived at the airport. Kane felt his sister's stare giving her a nod that everything was ok. She winked at him sitting down next to John.

"You ok?" John asked wrapping his arm around her.

"I can feel Kane is agitated. He is worried. Do you think he found out Trish was talking to Dave?"

"Sweetheart, he knows and he is dealing with it. I had a talk with him yesterday about Trish while you were napping," John said taking her by surprise.

"You and Kane had a talk that's wonderful news," she smiled realizing Kane was starting to trust John.

"Yes, it is. I think your brothers finally have accepted I'm not going anywhere that I love you and we will be married," John held her tighter kissing her softly.

"I love you big boy," she whispered against his lips cuddling against him. Her eyes wandered again to Kane and Trish snuggled up across from them. Kane had his eyes closed leaning back while Trish rested her head against his chest. Trish looked up meeting Melissa's eyes. Melissa saw the worry and nervousness in Trish's eyes. Melissa softly sighed closing her eyes hoping Trish wasn't going to tear Kane's heart out.

* * *

After arriving in Florida, they headed to the hotel and checked in before all sharing a car to the Pensacola arena for the house show. Trish said her goodbyes giving Kane a long kiss promising to meet up with him after the show. Kane watched her go feeling an uneasy feeling gnawing at his gut.

"You want to talk about it?" Melissa asked touching Kane's arm.

"I wonder if the good times are over maybe Trish will go running back to Dave once she sees him again," he softly said looking at his sister.

"You shouldn't think like that."

"I offered to give her time to figure out if she wanted me or Dave," Kane said as his eyes filled with worry.

"And?" Melissa asked.

"She said she doesn't need time. She knows she wants to be with me."

"Do you believe her?" John chimed in.

"Ummm…," Kane looked away from them then at the floor.

"Kane, it's going to take awhile to learn to trust one another completely. Give her the chance to deal with Dave the right way if she doesn't then start worrying," Melissa said as John nodded in agreement.

"I'm fighting the urges to follow her around to see if she is calling or talking to him," Kane said feeling embarrassed.

"Melissa and I can keep an eye on her if you like," John volunteered squeezing Melissa's hand.

"I would appreciate. If she catches me I'll have so much explaining to do. Maybe I'm just being paranoid," Kane ran a hand over his face.

"You have reasons to worry. We both understand. Try to relax. I'll let you know if we see or hear anything," Melissa wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Everything will be cool," John patted Kane's shoulder. He took Melissa's hand leading her down the hall leaving Kane alone. Kane stood for a few minutes just staring into space wishing he could trust Trish completely.

* * *

Trish entered the women's locker room right away her eyes were drawn to the huge vase of red roses sitting in her locker. She slowly approached them frowning as she opened the card seeing they were from Dave.

"I love you endlessly. Please meet me tonight after the show at my locker room. I have a surprise for you," Trish read the card out loud letting out a sigh. "I have a surprise for you too. She picked up the roses throwing them in the trash. She sat down on the bench feeling her stomach tighten up with nerves. "I don't want to face him again but I have to tell him it's over." Her cell phone started to ring and she didn't even look just answered.

"Hey baby, did you like the flowers? Are you going to meet me tonight?" Dave asked making Trish tense even more.

"Yeah, I'll meet you," she reluctantly agreed.

"Good but I have to change plans slightly. I'll meet you at the hotel after the show, okay?"

"Um, can't we just talk here," she twisted her hair nervously.

"Sorry darling, I won't be at the show long. I have to take care of something then I'm heading straight to the hotel. Are you afraid to meet me?" Dave sounded surprised.

"No, of course not. I'll see you after the show. I have to get ready. Bye," she hung up throwing the phone across the room. "Why can't you make this simple Dave? I should tell Kane what's going on," she was about to go pick up her phone when she stopped staring into space for a few moments. "Maybe its better I handle Dave then I'll just fill Kane in," she retrieved her phone dialing Kane's number. She was surprised when he didn't answer. "Hi Kane, its Trish. I'll meet you at the hotel later after I take care of things. Bye," she hung up wondering why Kane didn't answer. She shrugged it off deciding to go get a bite to eat. She was walking down the hall when Melina came running in her direction.

"Have you seen what Dave did for you?" Melina asked with a big smile.

"What do you mean the flowers in the locker room?" Trish asked as Melina shook her head no.

"The flowers are icing on the cake. Wait till you see this. I wish I had a man like Dave in my life," Melina said pulling Trish excitedly down towards catering. Trish's eyes grew wide when she saw what Dave had done.

* * *

Kane finished his push up hearing his cell phone ring. He toweled off looking at the phone seeing he had missed a call from Trish. He smiled deciding to go pay her a visit before the show started. He went to her locker room finding it empty. He heard voices coming from down the hall so he followed them.

"This is some spread. You must have done something to make Batista very happy," Hunter's voice filled the air.

"Umm I guess, go ahead and help yourselves. I could never eat all of this myself," Trish's voice followed. Kane rounded the corner stunned by what he saw. Dave had set up a whole table just for Trish with the foods she liked including her most favorite a chocolate fountain with strawberries and bananas to dip. The table was surrounded by vases of different color roses. Kane's eyes went to Trish seeing the happy surprised smile on her face as Melina and Hunter made a bid deal over it.

"You sure you don't mind?" Melina asked.

"Of course not," Trish was taking it all in seeing how much time and care Dave had taken in setting this up for her.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Hunter grabbed a strawberry dipping it in the chocolate. "I think Dave left you a card," Hunter pointed to a note dangling from the basket filled with raisin bagels.

"Thanks," Trish grabbed it open it up. "I hope you like your snack and there will be more sweets and a big surprise for the sweetest girl I know tonight," Trish silently read the card feeling a mix of emotions. She looked from the card to the table wishing Dave would have never done anything like that for her. She knew it was just another of his ploys to get her back and she wasn't goign to fall for it.

Kane ducked back around the corner watching her every reaction wishing he could read her mind at that moment.

"What are you doing?" Melissa poked him on the back making him jump.

"Shh, she'll see me," Kane gently pushed his sister against the wall.

"What's going on?"

"Take a peek and see for yourself," Kane moved out of her way letting her look around the corner.

"Oh my, Dave is trying to win her over big time," Melissa whispered. "Are you worried?"

"I don't know. If another guy did that for you, would he win you away from John?"

"No way, I love him too much to get lured away like that," Melissa peeked around again to see what Trish was doing. She didn't like the smile she saw on Trish's face.

"Who is luring you?" John's worried voice came from behind them.

"Keep your voice down," Kane motioned for him to be quiet.

"Why are we being quiet and who is after my girl?" John asked giving Melissa a puzzled look.

"We weren't talking about Melissa. Dave is after my girl and we don't want Trish to know we are here," Kane filled him in.

"Come take a look," Melissa motioned for John to come near her. He peered around the corner.

"Wow, talk about raising the stakes. Dave is playing hard ball," John said eyeing the table filled with all sorts of food and drinks.

"What the hell do I do now?" Kane asked rubbing his face in frustration.

"Lavish surprises like that are not your style. If Trish falls for that nonsense she is an idiot. He is only trying to win her back to be his mistress again and nothing more," Melissa spoke up as John nodded in agreement.

"Call her and see if she'll tell you about his surprise," John was curious if Trish would fess up or keep it to herself.

"She didn't when I called earlier that's why I came looking for her," Kane pulled out his phone.

"Try again," John kept his eye on Trish while Kane dialed her number. Trish jumped slightly when her cell rung she looked at the number seeing it was Kane. She stepped away from everyone else answering it.

"Hey big guy," she said.

"Hi Trish, what are you up to?" Kane asked moving near John to watch her. He tensed when he saw her start to pace and look at the table with a worried nervous expression.

"I'm having a snack before the show. What about you?"

"I'm about to finish my work out. Have you heard from Dave? Has he pulled any surprises?" his question made Trish stop in her tracks as she stared at Dave's surprise.

"He left flowers in my locker room. I threw them out," she bit her lip twirling her hair nervously.

"Anything else?" he asked hoping she would tell him the truth.

"Nope that's all," she lied figuring Kane wouldn't find out about her surprise snacks and she didn't want him to get more upset with Dave's surprises.

"Sorry I gotta run," Kane hung up staring at Trish in disbelief that she had lied. "She lied to me again. I can't believe this bullshit. What does she think I'm a fool? She should know that if Hunter saw that surprise the whole damn locker room is going to hear about it. I guess she thought I'm a loner no one will tell me. I have to get out of here before I do something I regret," he stormed off fighting the rage building inside of him to confront her about her lies.

"I can't believe this. I'm going to …," Melissa was cut off by John picking her up and covering her mouth.

"You need to stay out of it," he carried her back to his locker room keeping a tight hold on her as she squirmed. He uncovered her mouth holding onto her tightly.

"John, why did you stop me? I was the first one who said to give her the benefit of the doubt but now she is lying again. She really is a lying whore!" she exclaimed staring at him.

"You need to let Kane handle this. All you need to do is support him. You will make it worse calling Trish out about her lies. Kane will deal with her games. He has to be the one to confront her not me, you or Mark," John calmly spoke gently putting her down. Melissa kept staring at him like she wanted to argue but she didn't say a word. "Baby you know I'm right."

"I hate when you're right," she deeply sighed. "Should we go find Kane?"

"No, he said he needs time. I want you to chill out and give Mark a call. I have a feeling this situation is about to explode and we might need him around," John wrapped her in his arms as she nodded in agreement making the call to Mark.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Trish felt awful for lying to Kane about Dave's surprise. She had looked around the arena hoping to find him after his match but only found all his stuff already gone from his locker. She tried calling his cell getting voicemail right away. She went to see if John and Melissa were still at the arena but found out they were gone too.

"I guess I'll deal with Dave then found Kane," Trish grabbed her things heading to the car.

She tried to relax but the closer she got to the hotel the more nervous she became. She felt the urge to turn around. She humored the thought for a few moments then decided it was best to just face Dave once and for all.

She arrived at the hotel surprised to find Dave waiting for her in the lobby with a bouquet of pink roses. He was all dressed up in navy blue dress shirt and black slacks.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you," he came towards her kissing her cheek. "I hope you like the flowers."

"Hi, thanks," she nervously smiled.

"Come on lets go somewhere we can talk," he rested his hand on her back guiding her to the elevator.

"Where?"

"My room," he answered.

"I really don't feel comfortable talking there," she shook her head no.

"Trish, I promise no nonsense. I only want to talk and I don't want to blare our business all over some restaurant," he stared into her eyes. "You can leave anytime you like if you get too uncomfortable."

"Fine, let's just get this over with," she stepped into the elevator as it opened. Dave followed keeping his distance from her leaning against the other wall. They don't notice Kane in the corner of the lobby watching them with a sad disappointed face.

When the elevator opened Dave took Trish's hand leading her down the hall to a decorative double door. Dave put the card key in then opened the door slightly before turning to face Trish.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing the ways his shoulders tensed.

"I've lied to you," he softly said looking at the floor.

"About what?" she raised her voice.

"I am up to something," he pushed the doors open to a suite with a candlelit table surrounded by flowers and candles. Trish was silent for a minute taking in what he had done. Her eyes glimmered in the candlelight as stared at the table. He had surprised her with candlelight dinners before they were his way of apologizing but this time he had gone further with all the flowers and candles even her favorite slow music playing in the background.

"I can't do this anymore," she said turning around and heading back towards the elevators.

"Trish stop!" Dave went after her grasping her arm. "Please just hear me out."

"Why? I'm tired of being the other woman. I want a real relationship which you will never give me. You will never leave your wife," she yelled pushing him away.

"Oh really," he reached into his pocket taking out two envelopes. "You may want to open this," he gave her one. She opened it shocked to see it was divorce papers. She studied them carefully seeing they were for real not fakes. "Do you see who filed them?" he pointed to a box where his name was.

"I…," she was speechless she never thought he would leave his wife.

"Wait before you say anything read this," he opened the other envelope giving her the paper. Her eyes scanned it seeing it was a rental agreement for a home near where she lived. "I moved out and got this place. I've done what I promised I would do. I can't lose you Trish you mean too much to me."

"I need to sit down," Trish felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. He had called her bluff and left his wife now she didn't know what to do.

"Come on," he picked her up carrying her into the room putting her down on the chair. He kneeled in front of her running his fingers through her hair. "I know I've been a jerk and strung you along. I'm all yours now. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend my life with you," he took her hand in his looking up into her eyes seeing how overwhelmed she was. "Are you okay?"

"Umm I don't know, I wasn't expecting this. You have played games with me for so long," she couldn't think straight her mind was racing a mile a minute.

"There's one more thing to prove I'm not playing any games. This is serious," his expression changed as he nervously reached into his pant's pocket.

"What Dave?" she whispered feeling her heart beating rapidly with anxiety.

"Trish, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know it hasn't been the smoothest between us but through it all I've only grown to love you more. I would do anything for you and I want to prove from now on you're my number one. You don't know the fear that went through me when I thought of not being with you. I never want to feel that fear again," he took a deep breathe. "Trish, will you marry me?" he opened his hand revealing a huge heart shaped diamond ring. Trish's heart almost stopped as tears ran down her cheeks not prepared at all for him to ask her that question.

* * *

Kane had come up the stairs and heard the question Dave had asked Trish. His heart burst into a million pieces when he saw the tears run down her cheeks as she stared into Dave's eyes. Kane didn't wait around for her answer. He stomped down the hall disappearing down the stairs swearing to himself that he would never again let any woman get close to him.


	15. Chapter 15

(Sorry for the delay in posting more of this story. I hope to finish it over the next few days. Thank you for reading it!!!)

Ch 15

Trish felt her throat tighten as she looked at the ring then up at Dave's smiling face. She swallowed hard trying to think straight.

"I need some air," she whispered bolting out of the chair towards the door.

"Trish wait," Dave caught her arm. "What's wrong? I have done what you asked. I'm all yours baby. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I…," she trembled as tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't know what I want anymore."

"I don't understand," he sighed letting her go.

"Dave, I thought you would never leave your wife. You have been playing games with me for so long. This is a shock. I need a little while can you give me that?" she asked staring at him.

"I'm not playing anymore games. I want to spend my life with you. You're the one for me. I made my decision now you have to make yours," he leaned down kissing her softly wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Please don't make me wait too long. I love you baby," he whispered wiping her tears away.

"I promise I'll let you know soon," she pushed away from him. She hurried out the door afraid to look back at him. She didn't even try the elevator just headed down the stairs. She reached for her cell calling Kane. His phone went right to voice mail taking her by surprise. She reached the front desk asking what room Kane was in. She was stunned to find out he had checked out a few minutes ago. She ran towards the parking lot hoping to catch him.

"Kane! Kane!" she yelled out seeing him putting bags into his truck. He didn't even look at her just slammed the tailgate of the truck shut. "Kane, where are you going?" she grabbed his arm before he could get in the truck.

"Let me go!" he exclaimed making her jump back.

"What is wrong?" she cried out blocking his way. Her heart filled with misery when she looked up into his blood shot pain filled eyes. In that moment, she knew he knew about her lies and about Dave's proposal. "Kane, we need to talk. It's not what you think."

"Oh really Trish," he slammed the truck door shut turning on her making her shake. "We talked about this already. I warned you if you lie to me again the trust would be gone forever. I'm tired of your lies. When I called you today, I was right around the corner while you enjoyed Dave's lunch surprise and lied about it," he glared at her. "I heard Dave proposal so what lie are you going to tell me about that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about lunch. I had no idea Dave was going to ask me to marry him. This is all a shock. I wasn't expecting this," she sobbed sinking to the pavement. "I'm sorry damn it! You can trust me!"

"Can you get out of the way? I want to get out of here and you can go back to celebrating your upcoming wedding with Dave," his tone remained cold while inside he felt the urge to comfort her.

"I didn't say yes," she looked up into his eyes.

"Why not? Isn't that what you always wanted?" Kane sarcastically asked.

"I thought I did but then you came back into my life now I don't know what the hell I want anymore," she hit the ground in frustration.

"Well I can make it really easy for you about us. There is no us! I want nothing to do with you anymore!" Kane shouted making her cry even more.

"Kane, I care about you," she sobbed getting up and grabbing his arm again.

"Bullshit! You wouldn't lie to me if you did," Kane softened his tone slightly. "I have been nothing but honest with you. I warned you not to lie to me again. I let you into my world and you repay me with deception. I can never forgive you for that. So here's you're chance Trish, go run back to Dave and get your perfect life because he is the only guy screwed up enough to want you," Kane said the last words seeing the deep pain fill her eyes.

"You bastard!" she slapped him. He didn't say a word just got into his truck and pulled away. Trish stood there watching him leave feeling like she was in a nightmare.

"Trish, are you okay?" Dave came running her way.

"I will be," she looked away from where Kane's truck was leaving the garage.

"You forgot your purse," he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she softly said faking a smile.

"Are you really okay?" he asked touching her cheek. She stared into his eyes pushing all the feelings she had for Kane away determined to forget about him.

"Dave, I'll marry you," she softly said.

"What?" he asked hoping he was hearing her right.

"Let's get married," she looked into his eyes. He happily smiled picking her up and giving her passionate kiss. Trish held onto him determined to forget all about Kane and move on with her life.

* * *

Kane sped down the highway wanting to get as far away from Trish as he could as quickly as possible. His cell started to ring he was going to ignore it then took a look seeing it was Melissa.

"Hey sis," he answered knowing if he didn't she would be worried.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" her voice was filled with concern as she questioned him.

"I'm done with Trish," he said hearing his sister softly sigh.

"Pull over and tell me where you are. John and I will be right there."

"Melissa, I'll be fine."

"Kane, don't argue with me," she firmly said.

"Fine, remember that McDonalds we passed on the way in meet me there," he pulled into the parking lot finding a spot.

"We'll be right there," she hung up. Kane turned off the truck leaning back in the seat. He started up at the ceiling feeling a mix of anger and sadness. He thought he had found someone who would care about him but Trish was no better then Lita. He closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves. Images of Trish flickered through his mind making him hit his head in frustration. He needed to forget about her knowing no matter how much he cared for her it didn't matter he could never trust her. A tap on the window made him jump.

"Open up," Melissa motioned for him to open the door. The moment he stepped out of the truck Melissa gave him a big hug. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he held onto her.

"What happened?" she asked stepping away from him and sitting on the hood of John's car next to John.

"I went to the hotel and heard Dave ask her to marry him. I didn't wait around to hear the answer I just packed up my shit and checked out. She caught me in the parking lot giving me some bullshit that she didn't know what she wanted. She should be happy Dave is all hers now," Kane bitterly said.

"Your better off without her," John spoke up as Melissa nodded in agreement.

"What do you plan to do now?" Melissa asked.

"I need to get away from Trish for awhile," Kane stared into his sister's eyes knowing she understood the pain he was going through and how he needed to be on his own.

"I think I know the perfect place for you to go if you can take a few weeks off from work on short notice," Melissa got off the car opening the door.

"I have plenty of time. I'll just tell Vince I'm hurt or something."

"Good, I'll make all the arrangements," Melissa grabbed her cell and stepped away to make a few calls.

"Sorry about the mess man," John neared Kane patting his shoulder.

"I was blind. What made me think I could change her? She deserves Dave. They are perfect for one another," Kane vented as John listened. "I'm done with women forever."

"You say that now but in time you'll be singing a different tune," John grinned as Kane shook his head no. He could never imagine getting over the pain he was feeling again from a woman he cared about betraying him.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Trish sat in her dressing room staring at her reflection. It had been over a week since her break up with Kane and she still was having problems getting over him. A tear ran down her cheek as she flashed for a moment to how happy she had been with him.

"Damn it enough!" she yelled at her reflection wiping the tear away.

"It hurts realizing you're a fool and lost a good man doesn't it?" Melissa's voice came from behind her.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" Trish snapped turning to face Kane's little sister.

"I knocked you just didn't hear," Melissa grinned.

"Melissa, I don't want any trouble so just leave," Trish nervously backed away hitting the table.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you something then I'll leave you alone," Melissa stayed near the door.

"Ok, go ahead," Trish sat back down in the chair.

"We both know how this is going to go. You'll marry Dave and he'll find another bimbo to cheat with. You'll be miserable and looking for a shoulder to cry on. You …"

"That's not going to happen. Get the hell out!" Trish jumped up.

"Whoa chill out and let me finish. You really don't want to piss me off. I have a temper like Mark's would you like to see it?" Melissa stared Trish down not budging an inch.

"No just say what you need to say," Trish sat back down feeling the weight of Melissa's emerald eyes staring at her.

"Thanks for understanding," Melissa smirked. "When your perfect marriage to Dave turns into a sham you better not go looking for my brother to comfort you. You have caused Kane so much pain and if you go near him again I will show you what happens when I'm pissed off. Understood?"

"Yeah, get out," Trish tried to sound tough but her voice cracked with fear.

"I'm leaving don't worry," Melissa opened the door then stopped. "You really are a fool, Trish. You're going to regret losing my brother for the rest of you life. You know deep down I'm right and Dave will cheat on you maybe not right away but he will eventually. Bye Trish."

"I'll show her. I'll show everyone. I'm going to have a happy life with Dave. All my dreams will come true. I don't need Kane," she exclaimed throwing things around. She slowly sunk to the floor letting her tears flow.

Melissa leaned against the door listening to Trish's breakdown.

"What are you doing little girl?" Taker asked coming down the hall.

"I just had a talk with Trish."

"What kind of talk?" Taker put his arm around her guiding her to his locker room.

"I just warned her to stay away from Kane. I told you I was going to do that," Melissa looked up at her older brother.

"Right and I told you to wait," he gave her a disapproving look.

"You know I couldn't do that. She hurt Kane. I couldn't stand back and say nothing."

"You're too much like me sometimes. It's scary," Taker smiled sitting down on a bench motioning for her to sit next to him. "How did she take it?"

"She was pissed off but she didn't have the guts to do anything about it. She really didn't like the part about Dave will cheat on her one day," Melissa smirked.

"She lost a good thing that is never easy to swallow. I want you to stay away from her now, understood?"

"Yes, don't worry," she winked at him. "Did you talk to Kane today?"

"Yeah, he sounds better. He is enjoying being at the ranch and being around the kids. I told him he can stay as long as he needs the cabin is his. I'll be heading back there tomorrow to keep an eye on him," Taker said knowing it would be awhile before Kane was ready to return to work.

"John and I will be there next week but if you need me before just call," Melissa ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think Kane will get over this? He keeps saying he is done and love doesn't exist."

"He will heal with time. Just wait and see little girl," Taker smiled at her. "Go ahead and give him a call. I'll go tell John you're here."

"Thanks Mark," she kissed his cheek on his way out. She called Kane surprised to hear happiness in his voice when he answered.

"Hey Melissa, what's up? I'm playing hide and seek with the kids so only have a minute," Kane asked as he tried to find somewhere to hide.

"You can call me later. I just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm the same as I was when you called 3 hours ago. I'm going to be ok stop worrying. I'll call you in a few," he hung up hiding behind the open shed door as his nephew Chase came running by looking for him. Kane smiled feeling at peace for a moment; he was determined to get over Trish.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

3 years later

Kane kept a watchful eye on his niece Gaby as she ran ahead to the playground. Her sister Sadie held tightly onto his hand.

"What do you want to play on first?" Kane asked picking her up. She didn't say a word just shook her head no. "What's the matter pumpkin?" he sat down on a bench.

"I miss Mommy," she whimpered looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"She will be back soon. She had to run into town with your Dad. How about playing on the swings for awhile then we will get ice cream?" Kane suggested seeing her light face light up.

"Can I get chocolate?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yes Sadie," he said making her jump giving him a big hug. He carried her over to the swing putting her in and lightly giving her a push. She laughed with delight. Kane looked over at Gaby playing happily with the other kids. Suddenly she stopped and started running back towards the parking lot. Kane's heart stopped he was about to grab Sadie and go after her till he saw who she was running too.

"Look who's here Sadie," Kane slowed the swing.

"Aunt Missy! Uncle John!" Sadie exclaimed almost jumping out of the swing.

"Whoa, hold on," Kane picked her putting her down on the ground, she ran to the couple. Sadie went to jump into Melissa's arm but John caught her before she could.

"Hey there pretty lady, Aunt Melissa still has a boo boo she can't hold you yet," John kissed her cheek.

"Aunt Melissa is supposed to home resting still," Kane joined them giving his little sister a disapproving look.

"I'm fine stop worrying. I couldn't stay inside on a beautiful day like this," she said giving Kane a hug.

"You just had a baby. There will be other sunny days," Kane whispered in her ear.

"I had Ryan a week ago. I wouldn't be out and about if I didn't feel up to it," she smiled backing away from him. "Plus you know John would have stopped me if he thought I couldn't handle it."

"Kane, it's only for a bit. She was going stir crazy in the house," John chimed in putting Sadie down.

"You do look good just tired," Kane looked into her eyes seeing the familiar glimmer of happiness that she always had since marrying John two years ago. She was truly happy and that pleased Kane.

"Is Ryan sleeping?" Gaby asked eyeing the stroller.

"You can check," Melissa said looking on as Gaby carefully pushed the cover back.

"He's awake. Hi, Ryan," Gaby touched his little hand as Ryan looked at her with big blue eyes. "He is so cute, can I hold him?"

"Sure angel, sit down on the bench" Melissa leaned down picking up her son. Gaby was beaming with joy the moment Melissa placed the baby in her arms.

"So how do you like being a Dad?" Kane asked John noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Its great except he's up every two hours like clockwork. All the tiredness is worth it when he smiles," John beamed with pride.

"Anytime you guys need a babysitter on my days off, just let me know," Kane offered enjoying all the time he spent with his nieces and nephews.

"Kane, you need to do more on your days off then just hang out with the kids," Melissa winked at him making him shake his head no.

"No thanks, been there done that and never again want to be in a relationship. I'm happy being alone," Kane said taking Ryan from Gaby so she could go play.

"One day you'll change your mind," Melissa smiled patting his arm.

"Doubt it," Kane firmly said looking down at his nephew. Ryan grabbed his finger holding on tightly making Kane smile widely.

"Kids sure do love you. You have an open invitation to show up any night and work your magic on Ryan," John smirked.

"I might just take you up on that sometime," Kane sat down on the bench cradling Ryan tightly. For a brief moment, his thoughts flashed to Trish wondering if she was still happy with Dave since marrying him and leaving the wrestling business.

* * *

Trish finished her workout then jogged up the stairs to her bedroom for a quick shower before Dave came home from being on the road for a few days. She showered putting on his favorite perfume and the dark blue lingerie he liked so much. She tied her robe heading downstairs to wait for him. She sat down on the sofa turning on a movie to pass the time. A half hour later, she nervously started to pace looking out the window. She picked up her cell calling him getting his voice mail.

"Hi handsome, I'm waiting for you. I made all the arrangements so we could have the day alone. Where are you?" She asked hanging up. She sat down on the window bench overlooking their driveway. Her thoughts raced as she realized it was the third time he was late coming home from the road. She was about to call him again when her cell rang.

"Hi Dave," she smiled answering.

"Hey beautiful, I'm not going to be home till tonight my flight was delayed. It's boarding in about 30 minutes," Dave spoke loudly over all the noise.

"Oh," Trish softly said.

"Angel, I'm sorry I will make this up to you I promise. We can spend the next two days together I swear," he said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I have to go Trish. I will see you soon. I love you baby," he hung up. Trish sat in silence clutching the phone against her chest feeling like something was wrong. "I'm just being paranoid," Trish wiped her tears away throwing her phone in her purse. She raced up the stairs to change deciding she wasn't going to waste the day.

A half hour later, Trish pulled her SUV into her parents' driveway. She was barely out of the car when she heard their front door fly open.

"Mommy!" Trish's two year old daughter Julianne called to her from the door.

"Hi Princess," Trish picked her daughter up giving her a big hug and kiss.

"Where's Daddy?" Julianne asked clinging to her mom.

"He isn't home yet," Trish said frowning as her mother Andrea gave a disapproving look as she entered the room.

"What was his excuse this time?" Andrea asked hugging her daughter.

"His flight was delayed," Trish answered as her father Jeff walked in shaking his head.

"He always has an excuse lately of why he isn't home like he should be," Jeff kissed Trish's forehead.

"I really don't want to talk about this. I just came to pick up Julianne and take her to the park," Trish held her daughter tighter kissing her cheek.

"How about having lunch with us first?" Andrea smiled not saying another word about her son in law.

"Sounds good," Trish carried Julianne into the kitchen to help her Mom make lunch. Her mom handed her the stuff for the salad not saying another word. Trish started to chop the vegetables but her thoughts couldn't stop wandering to what was going on with Dave.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

A few weeks later John returned to work traveling with Kane to New York for the next string of house shows then Raw. He was a nervous wreck leaving Melissa and Ryan home even though he knew Taker was keeping a watchful eye on them.

"Hey John, chill out," Kane patted his back as they boarded the plane finding their seats.

"I'm trying. I'll be glad when these shows are over and I'm home," John slid his phone out of his pocket looking at the photo he took of Melissa and Ryan before he left.

"You have to get used to this just like Taker did. It's not good to be taking the baby on the road. When Ryan is older, Melissa can travel with you again unless you two are planning on having another kid right away," Kane gave his brother in law a curious look.

"We are leaving that up to fate," John smirked, "Did you give any more thought to Melissa's idea about dating again?"

"Nope not interested," Kane firmly said turning away to look out the window.

"Is it because of Trish? Are you still hung up on her?"

"I'm over Trish. Thanks to her and Lita I will be single till the day I die," Kane felt the ache of loneliness for a moment before shoving it away.

"Never know what can happen you may change that tune one day. I don't think your sis is going to give up on you finding happiness," John widely smiled remembering all the ideas Melissa had to help Kane find love again.

"I can deal with her. I'm sure you can help keep her distracted from my love life," Kane smirked making John laugh.

"I will definitely have fun trying," John beamed with happiness settling in for the flight. Kane stared out the window pushing even the thought of trying to find love again completely out of his head.

* * *

Kane and John arrived at the arena after checking in at the hotel. They were almost to the locker room when a little girl laughing caught Kane's attention. He turned seeing Dave holding his daughter while Trish looked on. His eyes rested on her beautiful smile as she talked to her little girl. He hadn't seen her since they broke up and he wasn't prepared for how he would feel seeing her again. It had been so easy for him to avoid her. She was on Raw while he was on Smackdown then right before he went to Raw she retired. Kane really thought he would never see her again. John noticed Kane's sudden mood change.

"Hey snap out of it," John pushed him into an empty locker room.

"I'm fine," Kane rubbed his face trying to get rid of the image of Trish smiling out of his head.

"Yeah right," John stared at him. "You are still hung up on Trish no matter how much you tough talk around it."

"It doesn't matter what I felt or feel for Trish, it's over. Obviously we were wrong Dave gave her a happy family life," Kane bitterly said.

"We don't know that for sure. You could talk to her and find out," John suggested.

"There is nothing to talk about. I just want to forget about her," Kane felt his heart racing quicker then normal.

"I need to go take care of a few things. If you need me let me know," John patted Kane's shoulder heading towards the door.

"Are you going to tell Melissa?"

"Nope, you want her to know you tell her," John smiled heading out the door. Kane stared at the closed door letting the feelings he tried very hard to deny creep back in. He buried his face in his hands letting out a painful sigh. He jumped when the door opened and a pretty blond haired woman entered looking just as stunned as him when she saw him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have gotten the locker room wrong. I was looking for Shawn Michaels," she mumbled backing towards the door. She froze seeing the sadness in his eyes noticing he very upset. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not supposed to be here. This is probably the right spot," Kane slowly rose towering over her making her noticeably nervous. He looked down into her dark blue eyes seeing her fear. "I'm Kane," he extended his hand hoping to ease her worries.

"I'm Hope, nice to meet you," she shook his hand relaxing some. The minute she said her name Kane knew who she was. She was Shawn's youngest and only sister. Shawn always had something to say about her and all the things she was doing.

"It really is nice to finally meet you Shawn talks all the time about you. Congratulations on your book deal," Kane recalled Shawn mentioning Hope had just recently been signed to a 3 book deal by a publisher after trying for five years to get published.

"Thank you, my brother has a big mouth sometimes," she smirked pushing her curly long hair away from her face.

"Do you want me to help you look around for Shawn?" Kane asked taking her and even himself by surprise. He normally would have left by now but he didn't feel urge to leave just let.

"That would be great. I don't normally come see my brother at the shows so slightly overwhelming finding my way around," she smiled feeling more of her nervousness diminishing.

"Are you really ok? You didn't look too good when I walked in."

"Just ran into an ex and her new family, really took me by surprise," the words rolled off his tongue so easily it stunned him.

"That sucks, I hate moments like that and I've had a few with my ex," she softly sighed remembering exactly what it felt like to see him with his new pregnant wife a few times when she came to visit Shawn. "Moments like that make you either want to show them how happy you are or crawl in a hole and never date again."

"Exactly," Kane smiled making Hope smile even more.

"Do you have someone in your life now?" Hope asked knowing she was being a little nosy.

"No, I'm done with relationships. I like being alone," Kane said making her cover her mouth and slowly laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You sound like me when Shawn bugs me about dating again."

"I understand sibling pressure very well. I have an old brother always encouraging me to date again and a younger sister who is all about playing cupid."

"We definitely have to stay in touch and share one another's misery," Hope reached into her purse taking out a piece of paper writing her cell down. "I really have to find Shawn but call me anytime we can swap stories."

"Ok thanks," Kane took the paper putting it in his pocket. "Come on, I'll help you find him," Kane opened the door letting her pass. They headed down the one hall and were about to turn down another when Trish and Dave with Julianne came out of a room almost colliding into them. Trish's eyes went wide at the sight of Kane. She tried to keep her composure since she had never told Dave about her and Kane.

"Hey Kane, how are you?" Dave glanced over at the pretty woman by Kane's side.

"Umm fine," Kane uttered trying not to stare at Trish.

"Did you meet our daughter yet?" Dave asked picking up Julianne. Kane nodded his head no looking at the little girl. She was a mini version of her mom. "Julianne, I would like you to meet Kane and …," Dave paused for a minute putting on his best flirty smile as he turned toward Hope. "I'm sorry I don't think we meet before. I'm Dave this is my wife Trish and our daughter Julianne."

Hope looked for a moment at Kane seeing the deep sadness in his eyes. She smiled as an idea came into her mind hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"I'm Hope, Kane's girlfriend," Hope said making Kane give her a weird look. She gently nudged him giving him a wink.

"Nice to meet you Hope," Dave shook her hand as Trish nervously bit her lip.

"It's very nice to meet you Julianne, you're so cute," Hope shook the little girl's hand. Julianne smiled burying her little face against Dave's neck. "How old is she?"

"She's 2," Trish spoke up. "It was great meeting you, we really need to put Julianne down for her nap."

"We have to run too," Hope took Kane's hand taking him by surprise. "Kane promised me some alone time before the show started," Hope gave a Kane a sweet smile squeezing his hand.

"We hope to see you again, have a nice night," Dave said as Trish took Julianne and started down the hall. Hope noticed how Trish kept looking back a few times as they walked away. Another idea came to her, as she decided to do it and hope Kane didn't freak. Hope reached up running her fingers along Kane's cheek till he looked down at her.

"I need to whisper something to you," she nervously smiled motioning for him to lean down.

"What? Is something wrong?" he leaned towards her.

"Please don't get mad," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck surprising him with a kiss. He stiffened at first then gave in kissing her back wrapping her tightly in his arms giving her a long kiss before she slowly pulled away. They stared at one another for a moment, before Hope let him go taking his hand again.

"I think we better talk. I could really use your help and I think you could use mine. Do you have a few minutes now to talk?" Hope softly asked as Kane nodded yes still speechless from her surprise kiss. Trish saw them kiss and couldn't take her eyes away from them until they disappeared into a nearby locker room. She closed her eyes remembering what it was like when Kane kissed her and made her feel special. Her heart was pulsing with pain as she started to wonder if she had made the wrong decision choosing Dave.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Kane guided Hope to the locker room John and him were sharing. He opened the door a crack seeing John wasn't there.

"I think we can talk here. John should be working out for awhile," Kane motioned for her to have a seat.

"John is married to your sister, right?" Hope asked trying to ease her nerves after what she had done.

"Yeah, they just had a baby boy named Ryan," Kane beamed with pride when he mentioned his nephew. "Want to see him?" Kane asked opening his phone.

"Sure," she came near him looking at the photos of Ryan.

"He is adorable," Hope brushed against his side making him glance at her. "Why did you say you were my girlfriend and kiss me?" he got right to the point.

"Well remember earlier what I said when you come across an ex you either run or show them you're happy too," she paused as Kane nodded never taking his piercing eyes off of her. "I figured Trish was your ex from the way you two looked at one another so wanted to show her you were happy and not missing her. I'm sorry if I stepped out of line. The idea popped into my head and I just acted. One of my flaws," she laughed touching his arm. "I'm really sorry. Are you mad?"

"Um not really, you just shocked me. Never meet a woman like you, we just met but you decided to try to help me out. By the way you're a very good kisser," he said making her blush. "I hope word doesn't get back to Shawn."

"Why?"

"I don't think he would want you with someone like me," Kane stared into her eyes. "So how can we help one another out?"

"I would like to keep pretending I'm your girlfriend," she softly said sitting down.

"Why would you want to do that?" he sat down next to her intrigued by what she was saying.

"Well I'm going to be traveling with Shawn for next few months. I want to see what life on the road is like to help me with my next story I'm working on. Just like you are not looking forward to running into Trish and her seeing you miserable. I don't want to run into my ex Randy Orton and him see me unhappy. So while I was kissing you," her cheeks turned even redder. "I came up with the idea that we could pretend to be going out and then Trish and Randy will never see our unhappy sides. Plus it would get our families off our backs. We could tell them we have been friends for awhile then decided to take things further and start dating."

"I don't know I don't like deceiving my family," Kane thought about her idea.

"We could tell them if you like. I leave that up to you. I'm not going to tell Shawn. He would never understand and it's just better to let him think whatever he wants to think."

"So we act like a couple but we aren't. There are no strings basically," Kane looked at her.

"No strings just friendship."

"I guess we can give it a try. If we get uncomfortable, we just stop right?" Kane said as she nodded.

"So do we have an agreement?" she extended her hand.

"Sure, why not?" he smiled gripping her hand in his. He stared into her eyes for a few minutes seeing she was feeling the same pain he was. "I think we have a lot in common."

"We do Kane. I think we will be good friends even after the charade ends," she smiled kissing his cheek. "So I'm going to go tell Shawn about my new boyfriend. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to work out then if you like meet me back here I'll take you for drinks after the show," Kane slowly let go of her hand.

"Ok big guy, I'll see you later," she rose and he followed her to the door. "Are you ok with me kissing you whenever?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you if you push my limits," Kane smirked resting his hand on her shoulder. "You seem like a really sweet girl. I'm sorry Randy hurt you."

"Thanks you seem…," she was cut off by the door opening. John walked in giving Kane and Hope a weird look. "I better go," she looked up into Kane's eyes again.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit," Kane leaned down kissing her softly making John's mouth fall open. "See you later big guy. See you later John, congratulations on your new baby," Hope smiled heading out of the room.

"Thanks," John tried to shut his mouth. "Did I just see right? Did you just kiss Shawn's little sister? Didn't you just tell me you weren't interested in women? I leave you for less than an hour and you hook up with Hope."

"Things change, I'm dating Hope now," Kane said it so casual that it didn't even feel like a lie.

"Dating? Are you screwing with me?"

"No, I've known her for awhile. We just met up again and hit it off so we decided to hook up. We are going out for drinks tonight. You have a problem?"

"No, but Melissa is going to have an issue and question you for hours," John sat down staring at Kane. Kane ignored him gathering his things to go work out.

"I'll deal with her. I don't have to tell you guys everything sometimes its good to have a secret or two from family. Now you know I gave in and I'm getting to know Hope better. I know you're going to call Melissa the minute I walk out this door just do me the favor and tell her I'll call her after I'm done working out," Kane gave his brother in law a look as he opened the door. John nodded ok slowly. Kane smirked walking out the door liking Hope's idea more and more.

* * *

Hope was about to enter Shawn's locker room when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned seeing Trish.

"Hi, I just wanted to say I was sorry for being so short with you earlier. Julianne was getting crabby and tend to get rude when she acts up," Trish put on a fake smile.

"It's cool no problem," Hope leaned against the locker room door. "Anything else you wanted?"

"How long have you been dating Kane?"

"Not too long, why?"

"I was just wondering. You two seem happy."

"We are happy. He is such a sweet guy always doing things to make me smile," Hope beamed making Trish's stomach churn.

"I wish you two luck," Trish lied. "I'll see you around. I'll be traveling with Dave from now on."

"I look forward to getting to know you better," Hope was being very friendly taking Trish by surprise. "Bye for know," Hope went into Shawn's locker room as Trish stormed off hating that Hope was so nice to her.

"Hey there you are. What have you been up to?" Shawn asked looking up at his little sister.

"Well remember how you told me I should date again?"

"Yes," Shawn perked up.

"I've been friends with someone for while and we decided to start dating. We are going out tonight after the show."

"Who? Do I know him?"

"Yes, it's Kane," she said seeing Shawn's smile drop.

"Kane? You're dating Kane? He is kind of on the creepy side, don't you think?"

"Hi sugar, you're looking beautiful as always," Hunter walked in wrapping his arm around Hope kissing her cheek. "Who is creepy?"

"Hope is going out with Kane after the show," Shawn's voice was filled with disapproval.

"You're kidding right," Hunter laughed till Hope elbowed him in the ribs.

"What is wrong with you two? He is a nice guy. I'm 30 years old; I think I'm old enough to decide who I date. Shawn, you have been needling me about dating well I found someone who I like to be with so stop being an ass about it," Hope gave him a cold look.

"She is right. Kane isn't that bad. He is a good guy just likes to be alone. Honestly neither one of us know him very well so let's give him the benefit of the doubt and stop bugging Hope," Hunter vouched for Kane making Hope smile.

"Ok kiddo, I'll be happy for you but if he gets freaky or psycho let me or Hunter know," Shawn winked at her.

"I can handle him," Hope said relieved that Shawn had believed her and taken things pretty well now she just hoped that Kane and her could pull off the charade.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Kane was getting ready for his match when his cell rang. He saw it was Melissa for the sixth time and answered.

"What's up?"

"Are you really dating Hope Michaels?" Melissa asked right away.

"Yes I am."

"I just saw you less than a day ago and you didn't say a word about a girlfriend."

"Melissa, please relax. Hope and I have been friends for awhile. We decided to start dating since we get along so well. Its no big deal," Kane said as someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" he called out. Hope pushed the door open. He motioned for her to give him a minute.

"No big deal, you have been swearing off women for years now you have a girlfriend something isn't right," Melissa said making Kane frown.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked.

"Was that her? Is she with you now?" Melissa asked hearing Hope's question.

"Yes, she is here. Can you stop the million questions and just be happy for me," Kane winked at Hope as he talked.

"Fine, I want to meet her soon. Why don't you bring her home over the break?" Melissa wasn't buying Kane was suddenly dating.

"I will ask her and if she wants to come I'll bring her. I have to go. I will call you later and don't go getting Mark all worked up about this. Bye sis," he hung up tossing his phone into his bag.

"I guess we are going to have to work pretty hard to convince Melissa we are together, huh?" Hope searched his eyes.

"Yeah, she is a tough cookie. She knows me too well. Mark might be an issue too but if we win Melissa over he'll follow. You want to come home with me over the break and see if we can pull it off?" Kane asked seeing the surprise in her eyes.

"Sure, will be a good test if they believe we are a couple anyone will. Trish stopped me to ask about us," Hope said noticing right away Kane tensed. "She didn't seem too happy we are together and she will be traveling with Dave from now on. I think she still cares about you. Do you want to hook up with her again?"

"I miss her but I don't want to be with her. She lied to me so many times. She had the chance to be with me and she went with Dave. Do you want to be with Randy again?"

"No, not after the way he tore my heart out but like a fool I miss him sometimes," she frowned sitting down on the bench. "I just want to make him see I'm happy and don't need him. He gets the cocky smile every time he sees me alone. I just want to slap that smile off his face. He gets off thinking I'm unhappy and not over him."

"Well we will make sure he sees you're very happy," Kane sat next to her wrapping his arm around her. "I'm glad I ran into you today."

"So am I, I should go so you can get ready for your match," she went to stand up and he stopped her.

"Why don't you stay unless you have somewhere else to be?"

"I can stay. Shawn is busy getting ready with Hunter."

"Good, the more time we spend together the better we will know one another," Kane patted her knee.

* * *

Trish was fuming after talking to Hope. She tried to hide it from Dave but he kept giving her a look every time she stared into space.

"What is wrong with you?" Dave had enough glaring at her.

"Nothing, I just feel off today," she lied not about to tell her husband she was thinking about her ex lover.

"Are you knocked up again?"

"No, you're not around enough for me to have another baby," she coldly responded making Dave huff.

"Darling, don't start again. We are going to fix it. You are going to get sick of me with all the time we will be spending together," he kissed her softly.

"Do you love me?" she asked making him shake his head.

"Of course I do, why would you ask that?"

"I just feel like sometimes there is someone else like you're cheating on me," Trish spoke her fears making him give her the puppy dog eyes.

"Darling, there is no one else only you own my heart. You only think that because you stopped traveling with me now you'll be with me again and those fears will go away," Dave reassured her. "I have to go to wardrobe I'll be right back," he kissed her again.

The moment he left Trish let a tear roll down her cheek. She wasn't sure if she was crying because Kane had moved on or Dave was lying to her about there being someone else. She looked over at Julianne sleeping peacefully wondering if there was still a way to get Kane back.

* * *

Kane changed quickly after his match. He grabbed his bag and went to meet Hope to take her out. He was almost to their agreed meeting spot when he heard raised voices.

"Randy, who I date, is none of your business. We are not together anymore. Remember I left you over a year ago. I'm free to be with Kane," Hope exclaimed as Randy gave her a cocky look.

"I still don't know when in the hell you left me. There was no reason to," he paused holding his finger up in the air. "Oh wait a minute, now I remember. You went crazy and believed I was cheating on you.

"It was so much more than just the cheating and you know it," she trembled backing away from him.

"You really don't want to rehash that again do you?"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled.

"I still care about you. I don't want you with a freak," Randy grabbed her arm.

"Hey let her go," Kane came around the corner pulling Hope away.

"I don't have to listen to you. Did she tell you she used to date me?" Randy defiantly stood his ground.

"Yeah so who cares who she used to date, she is with me now and I don't want you bothering her. If you have a problem come see me not her," Kane moved Hope behind him. "Do you understand Randy?" Kane gave him a menacing look.

"Whatever, Hope when you wise up come see me," Randy stomped off as Kane started to laugh.

"That was kind of fun. I always disliked Randy but never had a reason to tell him off," Kane wrapped his arm around Hope seeing she was a little shaken. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just hate dealing with him," Hope softly said.

"You still up for drinks?"

"Yes definitely," Hope smiled up at him. Kane just grinned guiding her towards the car looking forward to getting to know her better.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Kane and Hope had just ordered dinner at a restaurant not too far from the hotel when Hunter and Shawn walked in.

"Oh no," Hope mumbled drawing Kane's attention. She moved closer to him resting her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting they would come here. They normally go to some club when in New York City."

"Relax, its ok," Kane pushed her soft curls away from her ear as he leaned down whispering, "This will be a test to see if we can pull off being a couple. If your brother buys it, I'm sure my family and everybody else will," he wrapped his arm around her.

"You're right," she softly said caressing his face just as Hunter and Shawn walked over.

"Good evening Kane and Hope, mind if we join you for a drink?" Shawn asked while Hunter grabbed two chairs.

"We don't mind. Would you like to have dinner? It's on me," Kane spoke up keeping his arm around Hope.

"I could eat especially if someone else is paying the tab," Hunter grinned sitting down in the chair grabbing a menu.

"So what are your intentions with my sister?" Shawn asked making Hope kick him under the table. "What I was just asking."

"His intentions are …," Hope was silenced by Kane resting his fingers against her lips.

"My intentions at the moment are I want to get to know her better and spend time with her," he did really want to get to know her and become good friends.

"Sounds harmless to me," Hunter chimed in.

"I won't hurt her I swear. Come on you know Taker would kick my ass if I treated a lady wrong," Kane said making Shawn relax slightly.

"I say we give him a chance if he screws up we just kick his ass before Taker does or with Taker whatever you prefer Shawn," Hunter said without looking up from his menu. Hope was about to say something but Kane stopped her again.

"That's fine, have I passed your test now? Can we enjoy dinner?" Kane looked from Hunter to Shawn while Hope stayed silent waiting to see how things would play out.

"Yeah, no more bullshit," Shawn spoke as Hunter nodded in agreement. The waitress approached taking their orders. "Has Randy seen you two yet?"

"Yeah we had a run in with him. He is a jackass," Kane said running his fingers along Hope back trying to get her to relax.

"My sentiments exactly," Hunter smirked. "Always hated that guy he treated Hope like shit."

"Can we not talk about Randy please?" Hope said staring Hunter down.

"Fine, bad topic, what do you want to talk about?" Hunter backed off.

"Work is always a safe topic," Shawn volunteered. As the three men started to talk about work, Hope moved even closer to Kane running her fingers along his arm while he talked. The conversation stayed the same over dinner and by the time dessert arrived Hope was tired. She rested her head against Kane's shoulder half listening to what they were talking about.

"Well guys, it's been nice chatting hope you enjoyed dinner. I'm going to take Hope back to the hotel she is almost falling asleep," Kane said nudging Hope.

"We bored her to sleep as always," Shawn smiled liking how comfortable Hope seemed with Kane. It had been awhile since he had seen her at such ease. "Thanks for dinner next time it's on me," Shawn shook Kane's hand. "He's good choice, don't lose him," Shawn whispered in his sister's ear when he hugged her. She smiled kissing his cheek then hugged Hunter.

"Thanks Kane, you're not a freak like I thought," Hunter said making Shawn slap him in the back.

"Excuse him, there is no thought process before he speaks sometimes," Shawn apologized for his best friend.

"No harm, good night guys," Kane took Hope's hand leading her out the restaurant.

"Well that went well, Shawn told me to not lose you so I guess he bought we are together," Hope softly spoke as they walked.

"One more test when we meet my family then we continue this charade till one of us doesn't want to anymore," Kane felt his stomach go sour at the thought of ending the charade. He glanced at Hope not seeing any emotion on her pretty face to his comment.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the hotel. When they reached Hope's room, Kane gave her a kiss on the cheek good night.

"Do you want to have breakfast?" she asked hoping this time no one would interrupt them.

"Sure, I'll swing by around 9, is that good?"

"Perfect, thank you for agreeing to this plan," she looked up into his eyes holding his gaze for a few moments. "Good night Kane."

"Good night Hope," he wrapped his arms around her giving her a long kiss. "Just in case any one was watching," he whispered not wanting her to get upset for him kissing her. She just smiled going into her room. He headed to his room feeling good for the first time in a long time.

He reached his room opening the door surprised to see the lights were on. He cautiously entered then froze when he saw Trish sitting on his bed in a skin tight dress that was cut just low enough to show off what she wanted to entice him with.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," she stood coming towards him. "I didn't realize how much I missed you till I saw you again today. Do you miss me?"

"No, get out," he went towards the door.

"Kane, stop we need to talk," she cut him off.

"What could we possibly need to talk about? You and I ended the moment you choose Dave. There is no going back especially after all the games you played with me and all the lies you told up to the last moment. I don't want you anymore Trish, get it through your head."

"Isn't there some way we could be together even if for one more night?" she gave him a seductive smile.

"No way, you're married and I'm with Hope. You have a family with Dave don't screw it up chasing after me," he pushed her aside the door. "Get the hell out of here before I call your husband and tell him where you are."

"I guess you and Hope aren't too serious since she has her own room," Trish taunted him as he pointed for her to leave.

"I'm more serious with Hope then I ever was with you. She is a good girl with morals unlike you who has no problem being any man's whore. Get out!" Kane yelled making her shake then run. He slammed the door.

"I can be good too," she pouted standing in the hall for a moment seeing if he would rethink his cold hurtful words and come after her. After 20 minutes of silence, she hit the elevator button. She looked down at his room one more time deciding her seduction plan was the wrong idea, she had to come up with another idea to win him back.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

The next few days flew by, Kane and Hope continued their charade making everyone them believe they were a happy couple. They spent almost the whole day only parting at night. Hope was nervous when the break came and it was time to go with Kane to meet his family. She was very quiet as they drove to the ranch.

"Please don't be nervous, my family is very easy going," Kane reached over taking her hand.

"I just feel weird," she leaned back closing her eyes trying to ignore a nagging feeling in her stomach.

"Do you want to turn around?"

"No, let's do this," she was trying to get rid of the feeling when she felt his soft caresses on her hand. Silence filled the truck as his fingers glided along her wrist. Her bad feeling passed as she just concentrated on his touch. Before long she had drifted off to sleep feeling totally at ease.

"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up," he gently shook her. She opened her eyes realizing she was leaning against him.

"How did I get over here?" she asked wondering how she got in the middle seat next to him from the passenger seat.

"You dozed off and didn't look comfortable so I moved you closer. You didn't even wake up," he smiled keeping his arm around her as he drove. "We will be there in about 20 minutes you can keep resting on me till we get there if you want. I just wanted to let you know we were almost there."

"Thanks I think I'll take you up on that offer," she nestled against him. "I forgot how nice it is to have someone to cuddle with."

"I've never been much of the cuddling type," Kane enjoyed the warmth of her being close to him.

"You've been missing out big guy," she giggled closing her eyes again. She smiled when she felt him kiss her forehead lightly. She knew they were just pretending but she was starting to enjoy being with Kane.

Kane had barely turned off the truck when his nieces came running out the door to greet him.

"Uncle Kane, I missed you!" Sadie jumped into his arms as Gaby hugged his legs. Hope widely smiled at how much the girls adored their uncle. "Who are you?" Sadie asked looking at Hope.

"This is Hope, she is going to be staying with us for a few days," Kane introduced her to his nieces.

"You're pretty, I like your necklace," Gaby broke away from Kane going to Hope looking at the ruby heart around her neck.

"Thank you, my grandma gave it to me for luck," Hope kneeled down so Gaby could get a better look.

"Do you want to see my jewels?" Gaby asked.

"I would love to," Hope said as Melissa came out of the house carrying Ryan.

"Melissa, this is Hope. Hope met my sister Melissa," Kane did the introduction as Melissa shook Hope's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Your son is so cute. Kane has shown me photos but they don't do him justice," Hope softly said seeing Ryan was half asleep on Melissa's shoulder.

"Thank you, come on in," Melissa motioned for Hope to follow her. Hope entered feeling slightly overwhelmed when she saw Mark sitting at the table with John, Sara, and Chase.

"Hey Hope, it's nice to see you again. This is my wife Sara and our son Chase," Mark rose to greet her. He had talked to her many times when she came to the shows with Shawn or Randy. He was kind of surprised when he heard she was with Kane.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home," she did her best to calm her nerves feeling like they were all checking her out. Kane took her hand leading her to an empty chair. He sat down pulling her onto his lap. He ran his fingers along her back easing the tense away.

"So what is the plan for today?" Kane asked looking at Mark.

"Well we were thinking swimming then a barbeque. Does that work?" Mark sat back down keeping an eye on his brother noticing how relaxed he was.

"Sounds good to me, how about you sweetheart?" Kane asked Hope taking her by surprise for a second at how naturally he called her sweetheart.

"Fine with me," she softly said.

"Good, you guys can go change while I help Sara gets the kids ready," Mark said picking Sadie up.

"We will be back shortly," Kane said as Hope stood up. He took her hand leading her out of the house. "Are you ok?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"Yes, you have a very nice family."

"Thanks, I forget to tell you to pack a bathing suit. Did you bring one by any chance?" Kane stopped looking down at her.

"I always have one with me especially when I decided to travel with Shawn since most of the hotels have a pool."

"Good, the cabin isn't far. We will swim for awhile then after dinner we can spend some time together," Kane couldn't deny that he wanted to be alone with her at some point during their break. She nodded ok walking with him till they reached the cabin. He opened the door letting her in. "Welcome to my home for the last few years."

"It's so cozy I love it. My grandparents had a cabin like this on their ranch. They turned into a fort for Shawn and then a playhouse for me. My parents have left it that way since they took over the ranch," she looked around.

"Your parents live a few hours from here right?"

"Yes, Shawn and my parents live close together mere minutes apart. After breaking up with Randy, I've been staying with Shawn trying to avoid my parents and their lectures about I'm not getting any younger I should settle down."

"You're still young have plenty of time," Kane leaned against the entry way to the kitchen watching her as she checked out the place.

"I really don't want to settle down. I was engaged to Randy thought I was going to have my fairy tale wedding but instead ended up with a broken heart," she spoke openly feeling comfortable with Kane.

"Did he cheat on you more then once?"

"Two times I know of for sure, there was probably more times. Melina was the last girl I caught him with and he ended up getting her pregnant then marrying her after we broke up," Hope came near Kane and he saw the deep pain reflected in her eyes. "I used to love traveling with Shawn but now I hate it because I never know when I'll have to see them."

"I understand I don't want to see Trish every time I go to work," Kane motioned for her to sit down on the sofa. "She came to see me the other night after the dinner with Shawn and Hunter."

"What did she want?"

"She missed me. She was trying to seduce me. I kicked her out," Kane gave her the short version of what happened.

"She has guts. Dave would have killed her if he found out."

"She is an idiot. She had a chance to be with me and blew it. I wonder sometimes if I miss her or just being with someone," Kane said more then he should of. "We should get changed the kids will come looking for us soon."

"Ok, I'll just grab my suit," Hope went to go into the other room and Kane put his arm out stopping her. "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to say I like talking to you. It's nice to talk to someone who understands what I'm going through."

"Thanks, I feel the same about you."

"Can we talk more tonight?" Kane asked hoping he wasn't being a pain.

"I would like that," she smiled giving him a hug. "Where should I change?"

"The bedroom is down the hall. I forgot to mention it's the only bedroom so I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"I can't kick you out of your bed. I'll sleep on the couch I insist."

"We will figure it out later," Kane grinned knowing there was no way he would let her sleep on the couch. She just smiled and headed to change. Kane watched after her wishing the time would sped up and they could spend more alone time together.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

After swimming, Sadie and Gaby took Hope to show her their jewels. Kane kept looking towards the house waiting for her to come back.

"You really like this girl a lot," Mark said as he cooked steaks and burgers on the grill.

"What makes you say that?" Kane was taken by surprise by Mark's question. He did enjoy the time he was spending with Hope but he kept reminding himself that it was just a charade they were just friends.

"I've seen you with Lita and Trish. You were never like this. You are so relaxed and I can see you eagerly waiting for her to return. I thought you were giving up on finding romance?"

"I changed my mind. Hope makes me feel good. I have no worries with her," Kane spoke honestly.

"That's good to hear. Please don't take this the wrong way but your taste in women has greatly improved. I've known Hope for awhile. She is a good girl and comes from a good family. The only thing bad in her past that I know of is her roller coaster relationship with Randy," Mark took a swig of his beer sitting down across from Kane.

"I agree with Mark I like her alot," Melissa joined them sitting next to Mark. "I'm sorry for giving you issues earlier. John filled me in on how Randy treated her when they were together."

"She told me how he cheated on her," Kane said glancing up at the house not wanting Hope to hear them talking about her.

"He did more than that," Mark kept his voice low not wanting Chase to hear.

"Like what?" Kane looked at Mark then back at the house.

"According to Shawn, he hit her a few times. That's why Hunter attacked Randy the one time and no one would say why," Mark filled Kane in.

"Are you sure its not just locker room gossip?"

"Its not gossip, I saw her all bruised up," Mark remembered seeing her with black eyes and bruised arms a few times.

"John said the same thing. Hunter told him how Randy was fine for most of their relationship but towards the end Randy would get violent when she stood up to him about anything. She left him a few times but always went back. He apparently pretended to go to counseling when he wasn't," Melissa looked into Kane's eyes seeing his anger start to rise.

"I already told Randy to stay away from her," Kane said making Melissa smile and Taker nod in approvement. "

"I'm sure you'll take good care of her," Melissa patted her brother's arm.

"If you're serious about finding romance again, you better hold onto to her. She is a keeper," Mark quickly said as Hope came outside with Sadie and Gaby glued to her sides. "Have you girls been nice to Hope?" Mark asked as they approached.

"She has horses too Daddy. She said one day maybe we can see her horses," Gaby excitedly told her Dad.

"Mark, if you would like to make the drive one day I would love to show your kids my parents' ranch. I think the girls would especially love the playhouse," Hope smiled sitting down next to Kane. "Melissa, you are more then welcome to come too with John and Ryan."

"We will have to take you up on that offer one day," Mark grinned. "Girls, go run in the house and tell Mommy dinner is almost done."

"John and I would love to come too. Let me go check if Sara needs any help," Melissa stood up winking at Kane before running back to the house.

"You look tired?" Kane tilted Melissa's chin to look into her eyes.

"Maybe a little bit, swimming kind of wore me out" she softly said. He wrapped his arm around her gently moving her till she was leaning against him. "Are you trying to put me to sleep?"

"Just making you comfortable," he kissed her forehead. Mark watched them hoping that this time Kane had found happiness.

* * *

Hope was exhausted by the time they returned to the cottage. She changed into shorts and tank top while Kane locked everything up for the night. She sat down on the sofa feeling her eyes slowly start to close.

"Hope, you're not sleeping here," Kane came into the room frowning.

"Don't be stubborn, its comfy I'll be fine," she started to pull a blanket over her. Kane moved swiftly picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. "What are you doing put me down now," she wiggled around.

"I'm not stubborn you are," he put her down on the king sized bed. "Please sleep here I want you too."

"This bed is huge. Why don't we just both sleep here?" she sleepily suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kane didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Come on big guy, sorry I'm so tired I promise tomorrow we will talk more" she got under the covers patting the spot next to her. He turned on the TV getting in next to her. "Good night Kane," her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes started to close.

"Good night Hope," he leaned against the pillows flicking through the channels. His eyes kept drifting to her as she peacefully slept next to him. He slowly laid down more trying to fall asleep. He felt her stir next to him. She moved closer to him draping her arm across his chest. He lifted his arm gently pulling her closer. He didn't want to think about what was right or wrong at that moment. He just let his emotions be the guide.

* * *

The next morning Hope woke up to the smell of coffee and the bed next to her empty. She headed into the kitchen finding Kane flipping through the morning talk shows.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" he asked pulling out the chair next to him.

"Good morning, very good sorry I tuckered out on you so early."

"Its ok, I already talked to Mark this morning told him we will come by later this afternoon that we needed to catch up on rest. I figured we could have breakfast then talk," Kane said pouring her a cup of coffee. "Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine," she was looking forward to just hanging out with him. They made pancakes together talking about the latest news. Hope took a quick shower then joined Kane on the front porch.

"So what do you want to know, you can ask me anything," she sat down next to him.

"How long were you and Randy together?"

"About 3 years off and on, he isn't someone that can just be happy with one woman for very long so we would break up and get back together," her upbeat tone turned sad as she thought of the years with him.

"Mark mentioned Randy hurt you a few times."

"He did he would get nasty verbally and sometimes physically. I left him for good after he beat me for not agreeing to cut off from Shawn and Hunter. He got nastier of course and I've been dealing with it. That's part of the reason I asked you to pretend we were together. I figured he would leave me alone if I was with someone else. I'm sorry I should have told you that up front," she softly said looking up into his eyes seeing he wasn't mad.

"Its cool, I'm happy to help. If he bothers you again like he did the other night, just let me know I'll handle it," Kane patted her hand. "Anything you forgot to tell me about this charade?"

"Umm, only that when we do decide to end this I want to stay friends with you and still hang out, is that ok?"

"Of course it is, I like spending time with you. You're easy to talk to and fun to be with," he smiled putting his arm around her. She felt the same about him. They continued to talk about their families and Kane told her about his relationships with Lita and Trish. Time went quickly as they kept talking till Chase came running to tell them it was time for dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Kane and Hope had been carrying on their charade for over a month and everyone was convinced they were a couple. When Hope was on the road, she stayed with Kane making it look even more real. No one knew that behind closed doors, they would talk for hours till they both fell asleep from exhaustion. They were becoming the best of friends and neither one of them seemed to notice they were being closely watched by Trish.

Trish had been racking her mind trying to find some way to just get some time with Kane so they could talk without him getting upset and kicking her out. She had left Julianne with her parents deciding to travel with Dave solo as they headed to Florida for a string of house shows and Raw. Dave was holding true to his word spending endless hours with her and being a loving husband.

Dave and Trish arrived in Miami and headed straight for the hotel. As they were checking in, Trish heard a familiar laugh. She turned seeing Kane coming through the hotel doors whispering something in Hope's ear making her laugh.

"What is so funny? I want to know too," Hunter followed them sounding like a child as he complained. Shawn just shook his head following the group.

"You really want to know?" Kane looked at him keeping a tight hold on Hope's hand.

"Yeah I do," Hunter said as the group stopped not too far from Trish and Dave.

"That girl you hit on at the airport, do you think she gave you her number? Didn't you think its weird it's an 800 number?" Kane asked making Hunter get a cocky smile.

"Of course she did, women like me. I'm sure she is already waiting for my call," Hunter answered as Shawn nodded in agreement. Hope couldn't help laughing and buried her face into Kane's chest to try to stop. "What is so funny Hope?"

"Here put it on speaker and call the number," Shawn tossed Hunter his cell as he caught on to what was going.

"Oh you guys think I was played, wait and see she'll answer," Hunter had a smug smile dialing the number. His face fell when he heard Delta airlines' welcome message start to play. Shawn started laughing loudly as Hunter turned red making them all laugh. "Go ahead laugh it up," Hunter stormed towards the check in.

"That was too funny, thanks for pointing it out" Hope looked up in Kane's eyes. He smiled kissing her hugging her close. Trish felt her heart painfully ache watching them.

"Hey Batista and Trish, how ya doing?" Shawn tried to act friendly even though he wasn't very comfortable around Trish after their past fling.

"We're good," Dave finished took their room key seeing Hope and Kane. "I see your sis and Kane are still together."

"Yeah, Kane is a cool guy, he adores Hope so she's happy I'm happy. They are always like that," Shawn nodded to Kane and Hope checking in. Kane kept leaning down whispering in her ear making her smile.

"Well we will see you around. Trish and I finally have some time alone. The little one is with grandma for this trip," Dave grabbed Trish's hand kissing it softly.

"Bye Shawn," Trish mumbled going to the elevator with Dave. As the doors started to close, Hope giggled as Kane ran his fingers down her sides tickling her. His laughter mixed with hers made tears come to Trish's eyes.

* * *

Trish's mood kept getting worse as it seemed everywhere they went Kane and Hope were there. She was missing Kane endlessly and wishing he was the one she was with and not Dave. When Dave made love to her, she closed her eyes remembering the times she made love to Kane. She was starting to snap at Dave and he was getting fed up with it. He had headed off to get a massage leaving her alone after a restless night of thinking about Kane and how much she wanted him back.

"I need to talk to him again," Trish said to her reflection in the mirror. "I can get through to him somehow. If he wants me back, I'll leave Dave," she talked the plan out knowing Dave wasn't going to let her go without a fight but she would get away one way or another. She took a shower dressing quickly. She hurried to the hotel gym deciding to check if Kane still followed the same morning routines and was working out. Her face lit up when she saw him lifting weights in one of the corners. She slowly opened door seeing there was no one else from work there. Kane's face filled with anger the moment he saw her.

"Trish, I'm warning you leave me alone or I'm going to Dave," Kane put down the weights pointing for her to go.

"Relax; I need to talk to you about something important. Do you think you can give me ten minutes alone before or after the show?"

"I don't even have a minute for you," Kane snapped heading towards the door.

"It's really important I have been keeping something from you that you really need to know," Trish stuttered trying to pick her next words carefully knowing they had to be perfect to get him to meet her then she would tell him the news and he would take her back.

"What in the hell are you talking about? I'm not playing anymore game with you. If you have something to say, tell me now!" Kane roared making her swallow hard.

"I just wanted to say that …," she stopped mid sentence when Hope walked in. "Can you leave I'm trying to have a private conversation with Kane?"

"Whoa how dare you speak to her like that?" Kane reacted before Hope could. "She doesn't have to go anywhere anything you need to say can be said in front of her. See Hope and I have a normal relationship we don't keep things from one another. We don't play games. I know that's really hard for you to understand since you're all about lies."

"This isn't her business. It's between you and me," Trish stood her ground.

"If it involves my boyfriend, it's my business," Hope spoke up as Kane went to her wrapping his arm around her.

"Speak now Trish or just keep your damn mouth shut and leave me alone!" Kane had nothing but hatred in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm not telling you in front of her!" Trish stormed out doing her best to make the tears come and act very upset. She slowed her pace waiting for Kane to follow. "Come on Kane, I know you still care about me," she said under her breathe knowing he would follow. Her heart crushed completely when she saw him walk by holding Hope's hand looking like he didn't have a worry in the world. "He's not even looking for me," she whispered as he talked to Hope looking at her and nowhere else. Trish took a deep breathe trying to compose herself and decide what to do next.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Another month passed quickly for Kane and Hope but for Trish it was going painfully slow. She had given up on talking with Kane until she knew for sure she had a plan that would make him come back. She had started her own charade being very loving towards Dave. She was keeping him very satisfied so he didn't even notice she was distracted. They had been leaving Julianne with Trish's parents every other week giving them more time alone. Trish knew she should be happy but she wasn't she wanted Kane. She was sitting poolside at one of the pools at Mandalay Bay hotel in Las Vegas waiting for Dave to finish his laps when her relaxation was ruined by the sight of John, Melissa and Hope throwing towels over chairs on the other side of the pool. She lay back in the chair trying to pretend they weren't there till she heard Kane's voice.

"Hey sweetheart, where's the lotion?" Kane asked Hope as he approached. Hope motioned for him to sit down. She didn't say a word just grabbed the lotion out of her bag and moved behind Kane putting it on his neck and shoulders. "I can put it on silly girl," he grinned as she rubbed it on his back.

"I don't mind," Hope whispered in his ear.

"Your turn," he waited till she was finished then took the bottle from her. Trish watched as Kane slowly glided his hands over Hope's body covering her with lotion. She closed her eyes wishing it was her.

"Trish, I'm done you want to head up or sun some more?" Dave stood over her blocking her view of the couple.

"Let's hang out here longer," she smiled kissing him lightly as he lay on his stomach on the lounge chair next to her. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun while she went back to watching Kane and Hope.

"So did you two think about coming back to Mark's after the shows are over?" Melissa glanced at them.

"Its up to Hope," Kane didn't want to push her to spend time with him if she didn't want to.

"I think we will do that. It will give me a chance to work on my book. It's so peaceful there I enjoy being there," Hope smiled feeling completely comfortable with Kane's family after getting to know them well over the last few months.

"Good, I'll have a shopping buddy!" Melissa exclaimed making John laugh.

"We better work out later Kane so we have the strength to carry all the bags the ladies will bring home," John smirked making Melissa playful hit his arm.

"You know you love when I shop especially when I shop at a certain store then come home and model what I buy," Melissa softly said making John smile even more.

"Oh I do love when you shop there," John wrapped his arms her kissing her deeply. Kane and Hope felt slightly uncomfortable. Kane stood up taking her hand gently pulling her towards the pool leaving John and Melissa alone. Hope let go of his hand swimming to the deep end. He swam after her catching her around the waist pulling her against him.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing she was being very quiet lately.

"I really like your family. I'm going to miss hanging out with them when we call this all quits," Hope eyes were filled with sadness making him feel things he didn't want to feel.

"Hope, you can still hang out with us," he caressed her face.

"That might be awkward to do once they think we broke up," she frowned.

"Are we ending things soon?" Kane softly asked.

"No, I'm just having some issues with what we are doing. We really need to talk," she softly sighed.

"Let's enjoy this afternoon and then we can talk more when we have more privacy. Is that fair?"

"Yes big guy," she understood that it wasn't the time or place to talk about their arrangement.

"Cheer up beautiful," he kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. He broke the kiss staring into her eyes forgetting about everything around them. "Hope, I can promise you one thing right now. I will always be your friend. We are too close for me to just forget about you no matter happens. We will talk more tonight."

"Thank you Kane," she smiled feeling some of her worries ease. "Want to do some laps?" she asked as he shook his head no. "What do you want to do?" A grin formed on his face as he gazed into her eyes. "Kane, tell me," she pleaded.

"Dunk you," he laughed going under the water pulling her with him. He held tighter onto to her when she squirmed.

"You're so bad," she exclaimed laughing as they came back up.

"I got you to laugh."

"Yes you did big guy," she giggled as he held her close. "No more dunking ok?"

"Umm no," Kane wickedly grinned pulling her under again. She was about to protest when they surfaced again but Kane moved swiftly kissing her till she kissed him back. Trish was speechless watching them. She didn't want Kane to be happy when she wasn't.

"Trish, are you ok?" Dave reached out rubbing her leg.

"Yeah, just miss Julianne," Trish turned on her side looking at her husband unable to stand the sight of Kane and Hope anymore.

"You want to go give her a call," Dave sat up taking her hand.

"Yes, let's go do that. Do you want to go to one of the clubs tonight after the show?" Trish needed to distract herself from thinking about Kane.

"Sure darling, I would love to," Dave smiled happy that Trish had been herself lately.

"Come on let's go make that call," Trish gathered her things. As her and Dave walked back to their room, she briefly looked back at Kane wishing he would look in her direction but he never did.

* * *

Trish and Dave went out to Rum Jungle after the show. Trish relaxed with every drink she had and started to enjoy being with her husband. They danced for hours till they couldn't dance anymore. Dave carried her back to their room and made love to her before falling into a deep sleep. Trish was still wide awake and wired from the alcohol running in her veins. She looked at her husband making sure he was sound asleep before sneaking out to see Kane and get him to listen to her whether he wanted to or not.

Kane was watching TV waiting for Hope to come out the shower. He was feeling on edge wondering what Hope was going to say. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet.

"Did you find anything good to watch?" Hope came out of the bathroom running a brush through her long hair.

"Not yet," he looked at her.

"Kane, I want to tell you what's been bothering me. If you get upset, that's cool I understand but I have to spill it before I lose my mind," she sat down giving him a nervous look.

"Hope, you can tell me anything," he turned off the TV giving her all his attention.

"Well this isn't easy but …," she was cut off by loud knocking on the door. "Were you expecting someone?"

"No, stay here I'll be right back," Kane kissed her forehead going to the door. He frowned when he opened it finding Trish. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk now," her voice was slurred from all the booze. "Is Miss Perfect here?"

"Trish, get out of here before I call security," Kane went to shut the door and she stopped him.

"I need two minutes then I'll go if you want me to," Trish tried to concentrate. Kane stared at her trying to decide what to do.

"Kane, just hear her out so she'll leave us alone," Hope joined them at the door.

"I don't need your help honey," Trish pointed at Hope staring at her with hatred in her eyes. "After I tell Kane my news you'll be history and begging Randy to take you back."

"What in the hell is ...," Kane started to yell as Hope moved in front of him covering his mouth.

"Kane, please she drunk just stay calm listen to her bullshit so she leaves and we can get back to our talk," Hope whispered caressing his face trying to calm the anger building inside of him. He stared in her eyes not able to tell her no. He kissed her forehead turning his attention back to Trish.

"Get in here and start talking," Kane motioned for her to enter.

"Let's see I was wrong to give you up and marry Dave. I miss you so much," she started reeling off things Kane already heard. He was about to throw her out when Hope touched his arm.

"Kane, please," Hope softly pleaded.

"Hey look at me not her. She can wait," Trish grabbed at Kane and he shoved her away making her even madder.

"Tell me your news now!" Kane roared making even Hope back off.

"Well my news is," Trish hesitated like she was thinking of something. She trembled knowing once she said the words on the tip of her tongue everything would change and maybe not for the better.

"Damn it you're trying to play more games," Kane opened the door back up.

"Julianne is your daughter," she said making Kane freeze.

"What did you say?" Kane stared at her in disbelief.

"Surprise you have a kid. Julianne is yours. I'll divorce Dave and we can be a family. You can kick Hope to the curb and she can find her own happiness. I'm sure Randy would leave Melina for her if she used the right kind of charm," Trish smiled nearing him.

"Are you lying to me again? I will kill you this time if you are," Kane asked staring daggers at her.

"No, I'm not she's yours. We have a little girl. Isn't that great?" Trish asked trying to touch him again as he backed away.

"I'm going to go for a walk. You two need to talk," Hope grabbed her purse heading out the door.

"Hope, please don't go," Kane caught her arm staring into her tear filled eyes.

"Let me go, Trish needs you," Hope pulled away running out the door before Kane could stop her again.

"Bye don't hurry back, I saw Randy playing poker if you're interested," Trish yelled after her smiling like she had won and Hope would never come back. "Kane, please say something." Kane didn't say a word he stared at her not sure whether to believe her or not while his heart screamed for him to go after Hope.

"Damn it, why did I let my guard down? Come on elevator hurry," Hope sobbed feeling her heart ache with sorrow.

"Hey Hope, have you seen Trish?" Dave tapped her shoulder taking her by surprise.

"Yes, she is talking to Kane, right down the hall room 114," she didn't turn to look at him just kept pressing the button.

"Why would she be with Kane?" Dave asked her.

"Go find out for yourself," Hope softly said fighting her tears as the elevator opened and she rushed in. Dave saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. He swallowed hard giving a dreadful look towards the room. He took a deep breathe knowing he had to find out what Trish was up to now.

"Trish? Kane? What's going on? Why are you here with him?" Dave pushed the partially open door open looking at his wife and Kane. Trish's face turned pale white. She hadn't expected Dave to show up. She was convinced he was sound asleep and wouldn't come looking for it. He was the last person she wanted to see right now when she felt she was so close to getting Kane back.

"I was …" Trish stuttered staring at her husband as fear pumped through her veins.

"Apparently Julianne is my daughter," Kane said making Trish start to cry while Dave stared at her in disgust and disbelief.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

"Damn Trish, how many men have you been with?" Dave angrily asked her. "Is there anyone else you forgot to tell me about? Or maybe the better question is who haven't you slept with?"

"Does it really matter, this isn't about her sleeping around," Kane interrupted. "How could you keep this from me? You should have told me about Julianne. I had a right to be part of her life."

"Dude, no you don't. There is no way Julianne is yours," Dave said making Trish rush at him.

"Shut up Dave, go back to our room now!" Trish hit him in the chest. "I will handle this just go away!"

"Knock it off Trish! You can't do this to me or Julianne," Dave restrained her. "I've always known my wife likes to sleep around so when she had Julianne I had paternity tests done. Two Trish knew about and two she didn't. All of them said I'm the father without a doubt. We can have another one done if you like but it will be the same result. Julianne is my daughter."

"Lies, lies, and more lies, that is all you're about," Kane roared glaring at Trish. He punched the wall in frustration. "I want you to get the hell out of my room now! If you ever come near me again, I will wring your neck!"

"Kane, I lied because I want to be with you. I see you with Hope and I want to be her. I want you to look at me and love me the way you love her," Trish cried staring at him.

"I'm telling you this for the last time; you had your chance and didn't take it. So move on and try to save your marriage for Julianne's sake. You need to let me go and see what's in front of you not behind. We have no future! I want you out of my life!" Kane's temper was soaring. "Get out now!" he backed her towards the door till she gave both men a look then ran down the hall almost stumbling.

"Kane, what happened between you and Trish?" Dave asked calmly not wanting to anger Kane more.

"We had a brief relationship. I thought she was someone special but she kept lying to me. It was right before you left your wife, Trish would lie to me about talking to you then she moved on to bigger lies. It just kept spiraling till I lost it and ended everything when you asked her to marry you," Kane felt his pulse start to slow as the anger subsided.

"I had a feeling there was someone else around that time. I would have never guessed it was you," Dave leaned against the door. "She should have told me."

"Trish is all about games and lies."

"She does have a good side," Dave defended his wife even what she had done.

"If you see that side and love her then I hope things work out for you two," Kane stared at Dave.

"I'm going to go track her down. I'm sorry again Kane," Dave apologized one more time before leaving. Kane took a deep breathe trying to calm his nerves. His thoughts instantly went to Hope and needing to find her.

* * *

Trish stumbled out of the elevator trying to decide whether to get drunker or just find somewhere to sober up. She started to wander around aimlessly. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she tried to decide what to do.

"What have I done?" she sobbed as the alcohol started to wear off and she realized how cruel her idea had been not only had she hurt Kane but she had torn Dave apart.

"Trish! I've been looking everywhere for you," Dave came her way.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Trish sobbed not able to look at her husband after what she did.

"Well too bad, we are going to talk now," Dave picked her up taking her to the elevator. He listened to her cry the whole way to the room.

Trish went very silent as Dave carried her into their room and put her gently down on the bed. He stared at her for a long time while she cried in hands.

"Trish, when were you with Kane?" Dave finally broke the silence sitting next to her.

"I had a one night stand with him after one of our fights years ago then we hooked up again right before you asked me to marry you. We weren't together for long but it meant a lot to me," Trish nervously tapped her fingers on her legs.

"Why did you agree to marry me if you cared so much about him?"

"He didn't want me. He kicked me to the curb then disappeared. I decided I could make things work with you and I didn't need him," she whispered looking up to see all the pain in Dave's eyes.

"Did you ever love me?"

"I did love you but you did exactly what everyone said you would do you cheated on me. So I fell out of love when you kept lying to me and not coming home," Trish sobbed looking at him. "I tried so hard to make our marriage work but I want to be loved and be happy. I see all these other couple around us and I want what they have. I want to be your one and only."

"Trish, you are my one and only. Look I'll be honest I have being doing something behind your back. I wasn't coming immediately home after the shows because I've been working on a surprise for you. I'm having the vacation house you always wanted in Florida built. You can ask my Dad, he's been helping me out and he's been with me every time," Dave confessed to her making her cry even more. He got up going into his suitcase handing her the photos of oceanfront home under construction. "I wanted to surprise you I'm sorry for making you think I was being unfaithful."

"Oh God Dave, I'm so sorry," Trish sobbed looking at the photos then at him. She felt like such a fool. "I kept hearing in my head what everyone said that you would cheat on me like you cheated on your last wife and the moment you stopped coming home I believed you were."

"Trish, I can forgive you for that if you truly want to stay together. Do you really want to be with Kane?"

"I think I finally realized he doesn't love me. He is right we had a chance and it passed. I can't keep holding on to the idea that he is my answer to happiness. I have to make my own happiness," she ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe I lied to him to get him back. He would have found out eventually Julianne wasn't his and would have left me," she started to cry harder. "I could have screwed up Julianne by taking you away from her. You are a great guy too and I did everything to drive you away too. What is wrong with me?"

"Trish, do you want to save our marriage?"

"How can you forgive me for what I just did? You just walked in on me telling another man I wanted to be with him and our daughter was his," she looked into his eyes.

"You screwed up royally but I believe we can get pass this. Oh don't think I'm not pissed off I am, it would very easy for me to yell at you right now and throw things around but that solves nothing."

"You can hate me it's alright. I will give you a divorce all I ask is I can see Julianne a few times a week," Trish whispered looking at him.

"I don't hate you," he wrapped his arm around her. "Trish, do you want to stay married and become the couple you dream about?"

"Yes, I do," she buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry Dave. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Shh, it's going to be ok. It's not going to be easy but we will fix things," Dave held her close caressing her back. "Let's get a shower then turn in. We will talk more in the morning and figure everything out. This is a new start for us. We have a clean slate."

"I like that idea," she smiled caressing his face. "I love you Dave."

"I love you too Trish," he held her tighter as Trish cried against his chest feeling like a fool for chasing Kane when all she had to do was be open with Dave and work on their marriage together.

* * *

Hope brushed her tears away as she walked through the casino. She promised herself she wouldn't get attached to Kane but like a fool she had. She knew now that Kane found out he had a baby with Trish that he would end their charade. More tears came to her eyes as she thought of having to go back to the room and say goodbye to Kane.

"Well well if it isn't the beautiful Miss Michaels," Randy appeared at her side making her quicken her pace. "What's the hurry is the freak waiting for you?"

"Randy, I'm not in the mood please leave me alone. I'm sure your wife is waiting for you," she tried to be nice.

"My wife caught a flight back home hours ago. What's wrong?" Randy grabbed her arm making her stop.

"Let me go," she stared up into his eyes.

"Come on Hope, I know you too well," Randy gently pulled her to the side. "I know you think I'm a huge jackass but I still care about you. I don't like seeing you upset."

"Really you could have fooled me you sure loved making me miserable in so many ways when we dated," she bitterly said.

"Cool, I deserve that," Randy swallowed hard looking around the casino not seeing anyone they knew. "I'm sorry for cheating on you and hurting you. Can we call a truce?"

"Why?"

"Look we are going to be seeing a lot of one another now that you're with Kane and traveling with him. This isn't good for either one of us to be like this. We don't have to be friends but we can be civil. What do you say truce?" he held out his hand.

"Fine truce," she shook his hand. "I don't think you'll be seeing me much around the shows anymore but I appreciate when I do visit Shawn you won't be a problem anymore."

"Is something up with you and Kane?" Randy asked seeing her eyes start to glisten.

"I can't talk about this. I have to go. Bye Randy," she went to turn away when Randy wrapped his arm around her wiping her tears away. She struggled against him.

"Hope, I'm not going to let you wander around like this," Randy softly said keeping her tightly against him. "What happened with Kane?" his question made her stop trying to get away as she looked up to his blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it with you," she choked on the words fighting the tears.

"Fine, let me call Shawn or Hunter?" he kept a hold on her reaching for his phone.

"Randy no," she grabbed his hand. "I just want to take a walk. I'll be fine there is no need to call them."

"Ok," Randy kept a hold of her hand gently pulling her towards the doors that led out to the pool area.

"What are you doing?" she tried to get free of him.

"I told you a moment ago you're not wandering around alone. I'll walk with you then take you wherever you want to go," Randy kept leading her. Hope was going to protest then just gave in knowing there was no telling him no when he set his mind to something. She didn't notice Kane coming out of the elevator and freezing with a sad expression as he saw Hope leave with Randy


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

Hope and Randy walked for a few minutes in silence. She kept trying to get her emotions under control and deal with the fact it was just a charade with Kane. She hated herself for letting feelings develop for him.

"So do you feel like talking yet?" Randy broke the silence stopping near the wave pool.

"Not really," she softly said sitting down on one of the lounge chairs.

"Well I'll start maybe you'll change your mind. It kills me to say this but it seems like you are a lot happier now with Kane. I've seen the two of you around, you're always smiling. You never smiled like that with me," Randy softly said sitting across from her. "I'm glad to see you're happy you deserve it."

"Wow, why are you being nice? What do you want?"

"Thanks Hope, I'm nice and you think I want something," Randy smirked shaking his head.

"Well look at our history and how can I not think that."

"Ok you're right, I guess I do want something," Randy said making her sigh. "It's not what you think. I'm glad you agreed to the truce but how about being friends one day."

"Maybe, guess could give it a try," Hope shrugged not really caring either way if she was friends with him or not.

"What happened with Kane?" Randy asked her again.

"He got some news that will change our relationship. I wasn't really prepared for it to change," she tried to explain without giving too much away.

"Do you think it's over?" Randy stared into her eyes. He watched the way they filled with tears and she slightly trembled looking away. "Hope, come here its going to be ok," Randy moved next to her wrapping her in his arms. "Cry it out if you need to, it will help," he whispered against her hair.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to him," she sobbed against his chest.

"You can find a way to work it out."

"I really don't think there is a fix. I should just head home and give him space," she took a deep breathe trying to be strong knowing she had to get away from Kane.

Kane slowly approached seeing Randy comforting Hope. His heart slowly ached as he started to realize their charade would be ending. She was going to go back to Randy. He stayed in the shadows watching them.

"Thanks, I'll be ok," she wiped her tears moving away from him. "Randy, I should get back to my room."

"Are you really going to be ok?"

"Yes, I just want to face what's going on with Kane. I can't hide from him forever. I need to at least get my stuff so I can head home," she was starting to think that was the best thing to do and let Kane have time with Trish.

"You should call Shawn and let him know before you leave," Randy echoed what she already knew.

"I'll talk to Shawn once I decide what I'm doing. One of his lectures is the last thing I need right now."

"His are better then Hunter's, I swear the guy just likes to ramble on to hear himself sometimes," Randy said making her smile. Kane saw her smile wishing he knew what they were talking.

"Hunter is just a pain but he means well most of the time."

"A royal pain in the ass," Randy smirked making her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kane couldn't take anymore he stormed out of hiding place. Hope looked up meeting his eyes seeing the pain and turmoil. She jumped going towards him not liking the way he was glaring at Randy.

"Kane, calm down," she rested her hand against his chest feeling his heart racing.

"Calm down? What in the hell are you doing with him?" Kane let the anger take over refusing to let her see he was sad seeing her with Randy. Hope stepped back slightly not used to Kane raising his voice at her.

"We were just talking," Randy spoke up.

"Really that looked like a little more than talking," Kane bitterly said.

"What is wrong with you? I can talk to whom ever I like even Randy. I have to go. I can't deal with this," Hope trembled backing away from both men. "Good night Randy," she ran off with tears running down her cheeks.

"Damn it!" Kane felt awful for upsetting her more.

"Kane, nothing was going on. We were just talking mainly about your relationship with her," Randy spoke up deciding to help Hope out.

"What about our relationship?" Kane almost whispered the question feeling his heart beat painfully no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"It's not my place to tell you. You better go catch up with her if you want to keep her around. See you," Randy walked off before he slipped and said anything else. Kane stared at the ground for a minute trying to decide what to do. He took a deep breathe knowing he had to talk to Hope. He decided to check their room first. The ride in the elevator took forever as he wondered if she would be there or not. He opened the door hearing rustling from the bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief when he looked through the open bedroom door and saw her getting things out of the closet. His eyes went to her bag thrown across the bed.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked startling her.

"I'm heading home," she softly said not looking at him.

"Why?" he followed her with his eyes as she tossed more things into her bag. She stopped looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"You don't need me here anymore," she almost choked over the words trying to keep the words she really wanted to say from coming out.

"I guess you're going back to Randy," Kane leaned against the doorway looking up at the ceiling not wanting her to see how upset the thought of her with Randy made him.

"No, why would you say that?" she looked up seeing how tense he was.

"You seemed very cozy with him."

"I would never go back to Randy. He asked for a truce. I gave it to him that is all. He wants to be friends down the line but I doubt that will happen," she slowly stood up going towards him seeing the way his body immediately relaxed and he smiled. "Why did you come looking for me?"

"I was worried about you," he glanced at her seeing for the first time how red her eyes were. He reached out running his fingers slowly along her cheek. She let his touch comfort her for a second before backing away.

"You shouldn't be worried about me," she sat down on the bed afraid her trembling legs would give out on her.

"Hope, don't say that," Kane sat down next to her. He rested his hand on her back feeling her flinch under his touch.

"We can't be doing whatever we are doing while you're trying to be a father to your daughter and working things out with Trish," Hope couldn't bring herself to look at him again.

"I'm not hooking up with Trish. Dave had a paternity test done Julianne is definitely his. She lied to me again," Kane said pushing her hair away from her face.

"Really?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, it was just another deception game. It's all over. I don't think she will be a problem anymore," Kane caressed her back. "Hope, what did you want to tell me before Trish showed up?"

"It was nothing," she looked away again.

"Liar, tell me," he grasped her chin making her look at him.

"I don't want this to be a charade anymore. I was wrong about not being able to be in a relationship again. I love how we get along so well and I want to take things further. I want to be a real couple and see what the future holds," she let it all out not caring if he got upset and walked at least she had told him.

"That's interesting," Kane smiled caressing her cheek.

"Why?" she searched his eyes.

"I feel the same way that's the other reason I came looking for you," he whispered kissing her softly. "I have strong feelings for you. If you told me, you wanted to walk I won't be able to let you go. I need you Hope in my life for more than just friendship."

"My feelings are definitely stronger then friendship for you," she blushed.

"How much more?" he grinned pulling her close.

"I can honestly say I love you big guy," she whispered looking into his eyes.

"Well that's really good since I love you too," he kissed her passionately. "So nothing is ending right?"

"You're stuck with me," she beamed with happiness.

"I can definitely deal with that," he ran his fingers through her hair. "There is no time like the present to start taking our relationship further." He kissed her again gently pushing her back on bed feeling overwhelmed with happiness.

* * *

The next afternoon Kane and Hope were on their way to meet up with John and Melissa for lunch.

"Do you want to head home tomorrow or stay over the break?" Kane asked as they came out of the elevator.

"Let's stay. There is still so much to see and do."

"Hmm, I wasn't thinking about doing sightseeing. I thought we could stay indoors," Kane whispered in her ear making her blush. "It won't take much to convince me to call Melissa and tell them we are canceling lunch."

"I love your first idea but you know Melissa will come looking for us if we bail suddenly," Hope reminded him making him pout. "Come on big guy, we have nothing but time in front of us."

"Ok let's see if we can sneak away quickly," Kane kissed her deeply before they went to meet John and Melissa. Trish was on her way to a massage when she stopped seeing the couple and eavesdropping on their conversation. Part of her was happy to see Kane and Hope had worked through the issues her outburst had caused but another side of her was screaming for her to not give up so easily and find a way to be with Kane.

"I have nothing but time on my side too. Who knows what the future will bring," she wickedly smiled after the couple before disappearing into the elevator.

The End???


End file.
